DOAngels : Retrouvailles
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Après quatre ans de séparation, les amis d'Izumizaka se retrouvent tous enfin. Et ce jour mémorable est aussi pour Junpei l'occasion de retrouver sa chère Tsukasa, partie tout ce temps étudier en France. De bien émouvantes retrouvailles...


**Retrouvailles**

« Je ne sais pas… A moins que tu ne fasses à nouveau battre mon cœur…

Ces paroles, en réponse à ma demande de reprendre là où nous l'avions laissée la relation que nous avions entamée tant d'années déjà auparavant, firent à coup sûr battre le mien et m'emplirent d'une émotion si vive, si brûlante que j'accourus vers Tsukasa, abandonnant le caméscope que je tenais à la main et qui continuait d'enregistrer sur l'une des marches de l'escalier qui me séparait d'elle. Malgré une protestation négligée, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque je me jetai sur elle pour l'enlacer et se laissa docilement soulever, légère comme une plume. Ivre du bonheur de la retrouver enfin, de serrer à nouveau contre moi celle que j'aimais, je la fis tournoyer dans les airs, faisant flotter autour d'elle comme des oriflammes les pans de sa robe d'été à la blancheur éclatante. Son parfum sucré me monta à la tête et la chaleur familière de son corps de nouveau pressé contre le mien m'inondait… Les bras passés, serrés autour de mon cou, Tsukasa éclata de rire. Ce rire sincère et cristallin que j'aimais tant entendre.

Quatre ans. Comme ce temps qui nous avait séparés avait été long et comme, maintenant que nous étreignions de nouveau, toutes ces années s'envolaient en l'espace d'un battement de cœur ! Comme j'étais heureux, le plus heureux des hommes, de pouvoir enfin revoir, sentir, toucher la femme dont je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureux !...

Lorsque je reposai Tsukasa sur la terre ferme, nous avions tous les deux le tournis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si c'était du fait d'avoir ainsi tourné sur nous-mêmes à toute vitesse ou bien à cause de l'émotion qui nous emplissait… Après avoir récupéré mon caméscope et pour dissiper ces vertiges qui nous tourmentaient, j'invitai Tsukasa à s'asseoir avec moi sur l'un des bancs du parc public. Tsukasa me sourit et s'assit en veillant à ne pas faire de pli à sa belle robe qui lui donnait, je ne pouvais ne pas m'en rendre compte, l'allure somptueuse d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Et là, assis sur ce banc, à savourer l'immense joie de nous retrouver et la douce brise estivale qui nous rafraîchissait en soulevant de temps en temps des mèches de la chevelure blonde de Tsukasa, nous nous racontâmes tout de ces quatre années passées l'un sans l'autre.

Je lui parlai des petits travaux que j'avais faits pour gagner ma vie, de mes voyages à l'étranger, en Europe, en Afrique, des gens que j'avais rencontrés, des paysages magnifiques que j'avais admiré… Et de toutes les idées que cela m'avait donné pour réaliser mes futurs films, des projets que j'avais en tête. Parce que je préférai éviter de me vanter, j'omis toutefois de parler du prix que j'avais reçu, mais je crois qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas.

Elle me parla de ses études de pâtisserie en France, de sa vie à Paris, des choses qu'elle avait apprises et des gens avec lesquels elle s'était liée d'amitié. Je dois avouer que je fus très envieux de l'entendre parler de tout cela, d'autant que j'avais soigneusement évité de passer par de pays au cours de mes voyages pour ne pas être tenté de la revoir… Puisque l'on s'était promis de faire comme si de rien n'était le temps que cela durerait, que chacun puisse réaliser son rêve de son côté…

_ Je n'y suis pas encore, avouai-je un peu piteusement en me grattant la tête, mais je sens que je suis en bonne voie !

Tsukasa me regarda d'un air intrigué.

_ En tout cas, je suis motivé à fond ! ajoutai-je en serrant le poing.

Tsukasa gloussa doucement et je l'entendis me glisser à l'oreille :

_ Je reconnais bien là le Junpei dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Et cela me fit rougir. Bêtement. Comme un collégien. Pour dissiper cet embarras, je poussai Tsukasa à me parler à nouveau d'elle.

_ Et toi, tu y es arrivée ?

_ Presque, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai réussi à me faire embaucher dans une grande pâtisserie de Tokyo. On me confie un poste avec beaucoup de responsabilités, c'est très motivant.

J'ouvris sur elle des yeux ébahis d'admiration, mais elle se contenta de sourire et de répondre d'un air modeste, non sans légèrement détourner le regard :

_ Il faut croire que ça ouvre bien des portes d'avoir un diplôme en pâtisserie française.

_ Ce n'est pas rien, quand même ! rétorquai-je. Ca prouve que tu as de grandes capacités !

Tsukasa me regarda d'un air surpris. Puis, à nouveau elle sourit, comme apaisée. Heureuse.

_ Je te remercie beaucoup, Junpei. Pour ta gentillesse.

Je voulus répondre que ce n'était rien, à nouveau troublé par son charme indescriptible, mais aucun ne sut sortir de ma gorge. Ce fut elle qui déchira de nouveau le silence.

_ Mais… mon rêve n'est pas encore tout à fait accompli.

_ Ah non ? demandai-je, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?

Tsukasa me regarda longuement, l'air soudain inquiet. J'eus l'impression étrange qu'elle sondait mon regard, et cela me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je ne pus détourner mon regard. Heureusement, Tsukasa sembla se réconforter, et me répondit d'une voix redevenue joyeuse :

_ Je te le dirai peut-être plus tard.

J'aurais voulu insister, qu'elle me dise tout de suite, mais je dus sentir que je ne devais pas. Ou alors j'étais encore trop timide pour oser, tout simplement.

Le temps s'écoula lentement dans ce petit parc tranquille tandis que nous continuions de deviser gaiement. Finalement, Tsukasa finit par demander :

_ Et tous les autres, alors, où sont-ils ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils étaient venus à Kyoto, eux aussi.

Je hochai la tête avec entrain.

_ Ils nous attendent pour faire la fête, répondis-je. Ils sont tous là, même la prof responsable de notre ciné-club au lycée.

_ J'ai tellement hâte de tous les revoir ! » s'exclama Tsukasa en affichant un air radieux de bonheur.

Un bonheur que je partageais et qui était enfin complet à présent que je l'avais retrouvée, elle aussi.

... ... ...

Le soir tombait lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'auberge traditionnelle désormais tenue par Satsuki. Ils nous y attendaient. Tous.

La tenancière de l'établissement, bien sûr, que je vis rougir pour la millième fois depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés la veille et qui n'osait pas me sauter au cou comme à son habitude malgré l'envie pressante que je pouvais sentir dans son regard. Sans doute par respect pour Tsukasa.

Hiroshi, qui lui ne manqua pas d'accourir à la rencontre de Tsukasa en déclamant des phrases enflammées sur sa beauté et en lui proposant avec insistance de rejoindre sa maison de production et de devenir la nouvelle idole du pays, aux côtés de Chinami.

Chinami qui n'apprécia guère cette concurrence, mais qui ne manqua pas de saluer chaleureusement notre dernière invitée, ni même de la chahuter un petit peu, comme à son habitude.

Rikiya, qui ne lâchait pas Chinami d'une semelle, le regard habité, on le voyait bien, d'une passion sans frontière pour son ancien amour de lycéen.

Misuzu, qui tout en saluant Tsukasa s'efforçait de refroidir avec âpreté les ardeurs de son grand frère, en usant de la violence si nécessaire, comme toujours.

Notre ancien professeur, la belle et pourtant esseulée Shiori Kurokawa qui, à voir ses allures éméchées lorsqu'elle approcha pour saluer Tsukasa, très familièrement, devait avoir commencé la fête sans nous. Loin de s'en offusquer, Tsukasa à côté de moi parut tout à fait charmée. Je ressentis pourtant une légère pointe de rancœur à son égard au souvenir que c'était elle qui nous avait empêchés de nous embrasser, Tsukasa et moi, un soir qu'elle était venue au lycée m'apporter quelques sandwichs pour reprendre des forces. Ce ne fut toutefois pas plus long qu'une seconde.

Et Aya, enfin, bien sûr. Aya que Tsukasa et moi connaissions depuis si longtemps. Depuis le tout début. Aya à qui je devais sans doute d'avoir rencontré Tsukasa et d'être tombé amoureux d'elle… Peut-être Tsukasa pensait-elle la même chose que moi. Immobiles l'une face à l'autre, Aya et Tsukasa se regardaient avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je crus qu'Aya n'oserait jamais la saluer, que Tsukasa n'était pas heureuse de la revoir. Je craignis qu'il ne se produisît un drame.

Mais à ma grande surprise, à la stupéfaction de tous, les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent avec force. Eberlué, j'assistai à cette scène inattendue de retrouvailles enflammées, et les écoutai se déclarer avec passion comme elles étaient heureuses, si heureuses, toutes les deux, de se retrouver enfin, après tout ce temps.

_ J'ai appris pour ton prix littéraire ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

_ Tu m'as manqué ! répondit Aya, modeste, en détournant habilement la conversation du prix qu'elle avait gagné. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

La stupéfaction fit bientôt en moi place au ravissement. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de ces deux amies ravies de leurs retrouvailles tant espérées, la sentir m'envahir et me griser, moi aussi. Je souris. La surprise faisait maintenant place au bonheur, tout simplement. Et à une petite note de jalousie aussi, je dois bien dire…

Nous étions enfin tous de nouveau réunis…

Pourtant, une autre tête parut bientôt. Celle d'un garçon très grand que je n'avais pour l'heure jamais rencontré. Je fus presque étonné de le voir s'approcher confusément de Misuzu. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et gêné. Ce fut Satsuki qui nous le présenta. Il s'agissait de nul autre qu'Uchiba, le petit ami de Misuzu. A cette nouvelle, Tsukasa ne manqua pas de la féliciter et de leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Sur son exemple, je fis de même, mais Misuzu sembla me trouver agaçant là où elle avait sagement acquiescé en rougissant à Tsukasa.

Il me sembla aussi entendre une petite voix grommeler quelque chose comme « De quel droit ose-t-il poser ses sales pattes sur Misuzu, celui-là ? C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas sortir avec cette espèce d'asperge… ». Je fus amusé autant que surpris de découvrir, en en cherchant l'origine, qu'il s'agissait de Chinami que la nouvelle semblait de toute évidence avoir effondrée. Il est vrai que toutes les deux avaient été très proches, pour ne pas dire inséparables, lorsque nous étions au lycée, mais sa jalousie maladive me semblait tout de même très exagérée !

_ On est tous au complet, maintenant ! s'écria Mlle Kurokawa. C'est l'heure de faire la fête !

Et ce fut donc le début des festivités, de la célébration de nos retrouvailles à tous. Nous asseyant autour de la grande table, Tsukasa à ma gauche, nous commençâmes à trinquer joyeusement ensemble et à évoquer nos vieux souvenirs communs. L'ambiance devint rapidement chahuteuse, bruyante, conviviale et très agréable. Je n'étais plus seulement heureux d'avoir retrouvé Tsukasa : j'étais tout simplement comblé de me retrouver parmi eux de nouveau.

Naturellement, les questions allèrent bon train sur ce qu'avaient fait Tsukasa durant toutes ces années en France. Même si elle m'avait déjà fait part de cette histoire, je l'écoutai avec passion, guettais avec impatience les anecdotes qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de me raconter en privé.

Puis ce fut à mon tour d'être interrogé sur mes voyages et mes expériences, et ce fut Tsukasa qui, je m'en aperçus assez tard, m'écouta le plus attentivement.

Avant même que le dîner ne fut servi, tout le monde avait déjà bien bu et beaucoup parlé. Pourtant, la ferveur ne retombait pas, et chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote, de ses meilleurs souvenirs passés avec ou sans notre compagnie. Bien sûr, avec des gens aussi agités que nous l'étions, et l'alcool aidant, la situation dégénéra à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en préoccupât. C'était cette ambiance chahuteuse, si familière, qui nous avait à tous tant manqué et qui refaisait, tout naturellement, surface.

Entouré d'autant de jolies filles, Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher de faire le joli cœur et de leur proposer à toutes de poser pour lui, sa société de production à l'origine de la célébrité remarquée de Chinami apparaissant de plus en plus comme un alibi tout trouvé pour satisfaire ses envies dépravées ! Misuzu, quant à elle, faisait tout son possible, à grand renfort de coups, pour faire taire son insupportable frère, et les voir agir ainsi me ramenait invariablement quatre ou cinq ans en arrière, lorsque nous étions tous ensemble au ciné-club. A plusieurs reprises, je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de son petit ami pour le spectacle lamentable que lui infligeait son petit frère, et maudire Satsuki d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de l'inviter à assister à cet étalage d'indécence.

Bien que très embarrassé, Uchiba me semblait tout de même prendre grand plaisir à voir sa compagne s'animer, s'emporter de la sorte. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous avaient envie de savoir comment ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés et mis ensemble, ce pauvre Uchiba ne savait où donner de la tête, et je crois qu'au fond cela lui était infiniment plus agréable que de passer inaperçu au milieu de tous ces amis que nous étions.

Rikiya flirta toute la soirée avec Chinami, sans doute aidé par l'alcool qui le rendait, lui, plus audacieux et la rendait, elle, plus accessible. Ou d'humeur plus coquine, puisqu'elle ne manqua de faire grand étalage de sa, certes, remarquable beauté devant tout le monde, se mettant parfois dans des postures délicates à la limite de l'indécence. Rikiya la retenait de justesse et elle se débattait, lui criait de la laisser, mais quelque part, dans leur regard à tous les deux, je la voyais bien briller, cette lueur encore vive de l'amour qui les avaient pour un temps réunis et qui, sans doute, j'étais assez confiant sur ce point, les réunirait à nouveau un jour. Depuis tout ce temps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était vraiment lâché d'une semelle, ça se voyait. Et si Chinami ne manquait pas de s'en plaindre, elle ne s'écartait pas de lui pour autant…

Pauvre Rikiya, je le plaignais sincèrement d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille aussi caractérielle. Mais je ne perdais pour autant pas espoir pour lui. Leur brève relation presque hors norme à laquelle nous avions assisté au lycée m'avait suffisamment marqué pour que je ne sache plus les imaginer aussi heureux l'un sans l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, ce qui expliquait qu'ils eussent tous deux l'air si heureux.

J'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas un train de retard sur leur histoire. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà de nouveau ensemble, en fait… Avec une fille comme Chinami, difficile de faire la différence entre l'amour et la haine !

Lorsque Hiroshi leur laissait un moment de répit, Misuzu et Uchiba devisaient gaiement ensemble, un peu comme à part. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, il visait à devenir mangaka, et je crois avoir compris que ses dessins inspiraient beaucoup les pulsions cinématographiques de Misuzu. A les voir discuter ensemble toute la soirée, un peu dans leur bulle comme le sont tous les amoureux, j'eus l'impression de me revoir, quelques années auparavant, avec Aya, lorsque nous parlions de ses romans. Cette ressemblance me frappa tellement qu'elle me remplit d'émotion. Je savais ce que devait éprouver Misuzu en ce moment, et j'en étais très heureux pour elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter de tout cœur à ces deux tourtereaux de convoler comme Aya et moi n'avions pu le faire…

Aya, elle, semblait être souvent prise à partie par Mlle Kurokawa, au prétexte que seule une célibataire comme elle pouvait comprendre sa détresse. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle ne cessait de nous maudire, nous autres qui avions la chance d'être en couple. Si Rikiya, n'infirma ni ne confirma, ce qui ne me permit pas de progresser dans ma compréhension de son histoire avec Chinami, Satsuki ne manqua pas de rappeler qu'elle aussi était célibataire. Pourtant, Mlle Kurokawa ne semblait avoir d'intérêt que pour Aya, et celle-ci, bien qu'un peu embarrassée, semblait s'en accommoder plutôt bien. Leurs discussions à toutes les deux semblaient bien plus animées que ne saurait l'être celle entre un simple enseignant et son ancien élève. A voir les joues rosies d'Aya, je devinais qu'elle aussi devait être un peu saoule. Comme nous tous.

Tsukasa était comme moi. Ivre du bonheur de tous les retrouver. Si elle se montrait comme moi un peu plus calme que les autres, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle prenait aussi le temps de savourer chaque seconde de cet émerveillement, comme si nous nous étions trouvés au beau milieu d'un rêve éveillé.

Il me fallut longtemps pour remarquer qu'elle s'accrochait à mon bras et était presque collée à moi. Je devais être bien ivre pour qu'une telle sensation, si agréable, ne m'eût apparu plus tôt. Lorsque je m'en aperçus, je pris sa main et la serrai dans la mienne. Tsukasa se tourna vers moi et me sourit avec affection, ses joues légèrement rosies rendant son regard amoureux encore plus troublant que jamais. Elle m'avait demandé de faire battre à nouveau son cœur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien tenu cette promesse, mais en tout cas, elle ne manquait pas d'avoir cet effet fabuleux sur moi…

La soirée se poursuivit, joyeusement, et si l'énergie qui nous animait s'amenuisait peu à peu, il n'en allait pas de même pour l'entrain qui nous habitait. Allions-nous tous passer une nuit blanche à fêter nos retrouvailles ?

Mlle Kurokawa, celle d'entre nous qui avait le plus bu, talonnée, à ma grande surprise, par Satsuki qui avait décidément une bien belle descente sans doute indigne d'une tenancière d'auberge digne de ce nom, fut la première à s'écrouler. Non sur la table, mais dans les bras d'Aya, laquelle, bien gênée, proposa de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Satsuki, bien que très saoule, refusa de la laisser faire toute seule et l'aida à transporter notre ancien professeur hors de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elles reparurent toutes les deux, en grande conversation, l'ambiance dans la salle à manger s'était un peu calmée, à présent que nous prenions conscience de l'heure tardive. Certains commencèrent à avancer l'idée qu'il était temps de se mettre au lit. Misuzu, notamment, qui devait rentrer chez elle avec son petit ami. Satsuki lui conseilla plutôt de prendre une chambre à l'auberge, offerte par la maison, et bien qu'elle eût quelques réticences, Misuzu ne put refuser. Ce qui acheva de la mettre dans le plus inconfortable des embarras, ce fut lorsque Satsuki, bien éméchée, mais en avait-elle besoin pour en arriver là, lui recommanda de ne pas faire trop de bruit dans la chambre pour ne pas gêner les autres clients. Satsuki aurait été un homme, Misuzu n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à lui mettre un coup de poing !

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas encore pressé de me séparer de leur compagnie. Du moins, je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que Tsukasa, frottant sa joue contre mon épaule, ne me susurrât :

_ J'ai envie d'aller prendre un bon bain, histoire de me délasser un peu. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas m'attendre dans ta chambre ?... »

Je manquai de m'étouffer à cette proposition inattendue et me tournai brusquement vers elle. Pressée contre mon bras, Tsukasa me regardait avec envie, les joues plus que jamais rouges, je ne sus si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de la confusion. Je n'eus pas à lui demander si elle était sérieuse. Elle l'était.

Et j'aurais été, même si j'en avais eu envie, bien incapable de refuser.

... ... ...

Avant que Tsukasa ne me rejoigne, je songeai qu'il me fallait absolument que je me lave, moi aussi. Je me rendis donc aux bains, du côté des hommes, en frémissant à l'idée que Tsukasa se trouvait peut-être déjà derrière le rideau des femmes. A cette heure, les bassins étaient déserts. En me déshabillant, alors que nous ne serions pas réunis dans ma chambre avant encore un petit moment, je fus saisi d'une extrême nervosité. Et pour cause… Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis quatre ans. Nous ne nous étions plus touchés depuis cet au revoir déchirant dans le hall de l'aéroport. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis… Rien que d'y repenser, mon cœur en battait la chamade.

Je ne pris qu'une simple douche à l'eau froide, histoire de dégriser et de pouvoir retourner à ma chambre pour y attendre ma petite amie le plus rapidement possible. S'il y avait bien une chose dont je n'avais pas envie, c'était d'être saoul dans un moment pareil. Je préférais être nerveux comme tout plutôt que de trop me laisser aller. Sans compter que je voulais pouvoir me souvenir de cette nuit avec elle, notre première nuit depuis bien des années. J'avais presque envie de considérer que ce serait là notre première nuit d'adultes, puisque je me sentais à présent bien plus mûr que je ne l'étais à l'époque…

Revenu dans ma chambre, toutefois, vêtu de mon pyjama, j'en vins à me demander si la proposition de Tsukasa n'était pas qu'un délire que mon cerveau aurait conçu sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je devais être tellement excité à cette perspective que je craignais, quelque part, de ne l'avoir totalement imaginée…

Dans l'expectative, je m'allongeai sur mon futon et regardai fixement le plafond, sans éteindre la lumière. Le futon serait bien trop petit pour nous deux, songeai-je subitement, trouvant étrange de n'avoir que cela à penser dans un moment pareil. A mesure que l'attente se prolongeait, je sentais mon cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Alors que je ne l'attendrais presque plus, tandis qu'il me semblait m'assoupir, Tsukasa gratta à ma porte. Me redressant d'un bond pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur le futon, tourné vers la porte de ma chambre, je lui fis signe d'entrer.

La porte coulissa lentement sur son rail, et elle m'apparut alors. La peau luisante et fraîche et les cheveux humides tout juste sortis du bain, elle était si belle qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Entrant dans la pièce à pas mesurés, elle referma sur elle la porte de papier de riz. Je me sentis sur le point de défaillir : son corps n'était vêtu que d'un simple drap de bain dont la couleur rosée rehaussait l'éclat de son teint immaculé.

« Alors, s'enquit-elle, tu es satisfait, cette fois ?

Le souvenir me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Celui de notre première nuit ensemble, dans sa chambre de jeune fille, à Izumizaka. La déception que j'avais affichée bien malgré moi en la voyant surgir dans sa chambre vêtue de son pyjama alors que je l'avais imaginée dans ce si simple appareil qu'elle revêtait ce soir-là. L'émotion privant mes poumons d'air, les joues ravagées par une chaleur intense, je ne pus répondre qu'en acquiesçant de la tête. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment bête, car elle ne se retint d'éclater de rire.

Tsukasa s'avança vers moi en faisant de tous petits pas. Etait-elle aussi nerveuse que moi ? Pour essayer de la rassurer, je lui dis :

_ Tu… tu n'étais pas obligée de faire autant d'efforts. Même en pyjama, tu es superbe…

J'en étais de toute façon arrivé depuis longtemps à la conclusion que tous les vêtements lui allaient à merveille et ne faisaient que mettre en valeur son charme innocent…

Mais loin de paraître embarrassée ou nerveuse, parvenue à quelques pas de moi, Tsukasa répondit avec assurance :

_ Ce soir est un soir particulier. C'est notre première fois depuis que je suis partie en France.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux brûlants de détermination qui me scotchèrent sur place. A côté de moi qui me sentais extrêmement tendu, elle ne paraissait pas nerveuse du tout.

_ Alors j'ai envie que la nuit soit chaude et inoubliable, pour fêter dignement nos retrouvailles.

Je sentis une boule se nouer subitement dans ma gorge tandis que mes yeux demeuraient incapables de se détourner de Tsukasa. J'étais proprement ébahi et fasciné par cette audace inattendue !

_ Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui la rendit absolument adorable.

Captivé et immobilisé par son regard, je ne parvins qu'à balbutier :

_ Je… je…

Amusée, Tsukasa me sourit en penchant légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Par réflexe, je suivis des yeux son regard. Rusée, elle baissa la tête et dissimula son regard, attirant le mien qui le suivait indéfectiblement en m'obligeant à pencher la tête en avant pour pouvoir le distinguer derrière le voile de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage... Mon attention ainsi détournée de tout le reste de son corps, je fus totalement pris au dépourvu au moment où elle laissa le drap de bain glisser jusqu'au sol, révélant sa totale et parfaite nudité. Je pus sentir mes joues se mettre en un instant à me brûler avec la plus féroce des intensités, au point que j'en eus du mal à respirer.

Loin de chercher à dissimuler ses charmes, Tsukasa se tenait droite devant moi, les bras légèrement écartés de son corps à présent tout entier révélé, et elle posait sur moi ses grands yeux profonds empreints d'un mélange indescriptible de sérénité, de désir à peine dissimulé et d'espièglerie. Son calme assuré tranchait nettement avec la panique totale que je sentais me saisir et me paralyser. Ce regard intense et la beauté vertigineuse qui s'offrait à moi me renvoyaient immanquablement au souvenir de la peur et de l'hésitation que j'avais ressenties lors de notre première nuit ensemble, alors que je n'avais pourtant pu la voir nue, la lumière s'étant trouvée éteinte.

Je m'étais imaginé que c'était aussi par pudeur que Tsukasa avait éteint la lumière, ce soir-là. Qu'elle avait craint autant que moi que nous puissions nous voir nus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait absolument pas preuve de cette retenue et s'offrait à mon regard presque avec fierté. J'en étais plus que bouleversé, incapable de la moindre réaction sensée, incapable du moindre mot…

Mais non incapable, à ma grande honte, de l'admirer ! Mes yeux parcouraient à présent son corps avec une avidité effrontée, et je me remémorais avec une stupéfiante acuité, à mesure que je les dévorais du regard, les sensations que m'avaient fait éprouver chacune des parties de son corps lorsque je les avais découvertes pour la première fois. Mon cœur se mettait à battre si vite que je craignais à tout moment de le sentir jaillir de ma poitrine tremblante.

Sa peau laiteuse était d'une blancheur éclatante, presque aveuglante, et je prenais peut-être pour la première fois conscience de la somptueuse beauté de cette divine enveloppe dont la douceur n'était que trop profondément imprimée dans mes souvenirs fiévreux. Non, j'avais en vérité toujours été émerveillé par cette beauté. Mais sans doute réalisais-je ce soir-là seulement à quel point…

La silhouette de Tsukasa, gracieuse et fine, était aérienne et déliée. Son corps sans exubérance n'en était pas moins gratifié d'un charme époustouflant, typiquement féminin. Ses bras et ses jambes, longs et très joliment dessinés, me donnaient le vertige rien qu'à les regarder, rien qu'à me rappeler ce que c'était de se trouver au creux de leur amoureuse étreinte. La vue de la courbe somptueuse de sa taille ne me donnait que l'envie irrépressible d'y poser les mains…

Ses seins ronds et fiers me semblèrent plus gros que la dernière fois que j'avais osé les caresser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à cette seule idée, ainsi qu'au souvenir du délice que c'était de sentir leur chair moelleuse et chaude, leur peau infiniment douce, au creux de ses paumes. Je ne pus non plus m'empêcher de me remémorer avec émotion les soupirs et les gémissements adorables que Tsukasa pouvait pousser lorsque ses jolis mamelons rosés en érection étaient stimulés par mes doigts hésitants, le timbre troublant de sa voix soudain rauque et chevrotante…

Et que dire de son ventre, à la chaleur fiévreuse et à la beauté renversante ? Point d'orgue de cet étourdissant paysage au carrefour entre les collines rebondies de ses seins et le défilé resserré de son entrejambe, au débouché du sillon étroit qui traversait la plaine de son plexus solaire, le cirque de son nombril capturait mon regard et m'enchantait. Je ne pensais pas, un jour, m'émerveiller autant à contempler cette partie si banale du corps humain, et pourtant ce spectacle, changeant au rythme de la respiration de Tsukasa qui soulevait sa poitrine et tendait la peau de son abdomen, m'hypnotisait littéralement au point que je ne pouvais en décrocher le regard.

Mes yeux n'osèrent descendre plus bas lorsqu'ils abordèrent l'orée de la toison duveteuse qui recouvrait son pubis. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui m'attendait au-delà de ce bosquet soyeux, et ce seul souvenir, infiniment troublant par-delà les années qui m'en avaient séparé, me figeait encore sur place, incapable de penser.

Je devais m'être fait mille fois cette réflexion depuis que je la connaissais, pourtant cette évidence me surprenait toujours avec autant d'éclat : bon sang, que Tsukasa était belle ! Belle, belle à en mourir ! Son corps dégageait une incroyable aura de douceur, réconfortante, rassurante… attirante… qui me donnait follement envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de me nicher contre elle en attendant sagement qu'elle me caresse.

Pourtant, pétrifié par la surprise et un effroi encore étonnamment grand alors que j'avais déjà partagé des moments intimes avec elle, je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste, ni même articuler le moindre mot.

J'étais à son entière merci. Mais je ne m'allais me demander que bien plus tard si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait souhaité en m'offrant ce spectacle ahurissant…

Ma tête était de toute façon complètement vide lorsque Tsukasa s'accroupit à ma hauteur, puis me repoussa tout en s'approchant de moi. Tandis qu'elle m'allongeait sur le futon et se mettait au-dessus de mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque totalement dénuée de sens :

_ Un… un seul futon, ça risque d'être un peu petit pour nous deux, tu ne crois pas ?…

Tsukasa me sourit et prit la peine pourtant inutile de répondre à mes âneries :

_ On n'aura qu'à mettre la couverture à côté du matelas et on pourra aussi s'allonger dessus. On ne risque pas d'avoir froid cette nuit, de toute façon…

Je trouvai particulièrement et étonnamment admirable sa façon de me donner sa réponse comme une évidence alors que je n'avais fait que bredouiller la première absurdité qui m'était passée par la tête… Même cela réussit à me troubler !

Sans se laisser démonter par l'hésitation et l'embarras dont l'expérience accumulée au cours des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois n'avait finalement réussi à me départir, mon expérience dans ce domaine particulier restant à ce propos très limitée, Tsukasa allongea complètement son corps léger et nu contre moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains douces et attentionnées. Elle en passa bientôt une dans mes cheveux et réalisa qu'ils étaient humides.

_ Tu as pris un bain ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je n'allais quand même pas rester sale alors que Tsukasa et moi devions… enfin… Je rougis.

_ Oh non, s'exclama Tsukasa, tu aurais dû me le dire !

La vive déception qui se peignait soudain sur son visage m'étonna grandement. L'un de ses doigts vient bientôt me caresser la joue et elle expliqua d'un ton mutin :

_ On aurait pu le faire dans le bain…

Je rougis encore plus…

_ T… t'es folle ! m'écriai-je. On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent. A cette heure-ci, personne ne risque de nos voir…

Face à cet argument, je ne sus quoi répondre, d'autant qu'imaginer une telle scène avec Tsukasa dans un tel décor n'était pas sans me priver de beaucoup de ma réticence…

_ Tant pis, déplora-t-elle. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois…

_ Eh !...

Tsukasa me barra la bouche de son index et m'imposa le silence. Elle me sourit gentiment d'un air rassurant, tout en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

_ Tu sens bon… dit-elle, achevant de me priver de tous mes moyens.

Puis elle se mit à me caresser doucement le visage, redessinait avec un soin minutieux chacun de mes traits comme si elle me découvrait pour la toute première fois, à l'aveuglette. Ses caresses affectueuses eurent bientôt pour effet de m'apaiser, de me détendre, et j'osai alors lever les yeux sur elle et croiser son regard. Sereine et amusée, Tsukasa me sourit, puis elle écarta sa main de mon visage tout en faisant glisser l'autre sous ma nuque et se pencha sur moi. En même temps qu'elle, je fermai les yeux et tendis les lèvres.

Je crus mourir de bonheur lorsque nous nous embrassâmes, enfin ! Après des années passées privé de la douceur infinie de ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Comme j'avais attendu et espéré ce moment ! Rien ne pouvait m'emplir d'autant de joie que de ressentir le petit corps de Tsukasa pressé contre le mien tandis que nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine. J'étais à cet instant tout à fait transi de plaisir, et alors que nous n'avions eu l'opportunité de goûter à ce délice de longues années durant, il m'apparut évident que nous ne cesserions pas ce baiser avant que l'un de nous n'étouffe…

Je pouvais sentir le corps de Tsukasa remuer contre moi. Ses jambes se frottaient langoureusement le long des miennes et sa poitrine s'écrasait moelleusement contre mon torse, répandant sa chaleur agréable jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Contre le mien, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre fort, puissamment.

Mais le baiser de nos retrouvailles, tant rêvé, tant espéré, prit bientôt pour moi une tournure tout à fait inattendue. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Tsukasa m'avait totalement immobilisée et pesait sur moi de tout son poids. S'étant ainsi assurée de ma pleine et entière coopération, elle fit preuve de plus d'audace encore que je ne l'aurais crue capable.

Ecartant les lèvres, elle se mit à ma grande surprise à aspirer les miennes, puis à les titiller plaisamment avec le bout de sa langue pour les forcer à s'entrouvrir. Ses mains serrant les miennes m'empêchaient de me débattre, même si je crois que je n'aurais de toute façon pas été en mesure de l'arrêter tant ce qu'elle me faisait me vidait de toute volonté. Esclave de son caprice soudain, je laissai mes lèvres s'écarter d'elles-mêmes et la langue de Tsukasa se faufiler dans la brèche en m'inondant de frémissements fiévreux. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, un contact que la mienne voulut fuir de prime abord, avant de se laisser totalement envoûter par le charme de cette exquise intruse… Entre les bras de Tsukasa qui me pressait à présent tout contre elle, je devins soudain docile, malléable à merci…

Lorsque ce baiser fabuleux prit fin, et malgré l'appréhension dont j'avais fait preuve au début, je n'en eus que des regrets. Le regard alangui, je ne détachais pas le regard du visage de Tsukasa qui s'éloignait lentement du mien. Pantelants, nous nous regardâmes ainsi longuement sans oser faire un mouvement, sans oser le moindre mot. Je finis par réaliser avec émoi qu'un léger filet de salive s'écoulait encore entre nos lèvres inférieures…

Finalement, Tsukasa me sourit et je sentis sa main passer de nouveau dans mes cheveux.

_ Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

Mon cerveau était totalement embrumé, mon esprit englué dans la semoule, mais je m'entendis pourtant répondre, d'une voix rauque et très basse :

_ Ou… oui…

Tsukasa me sourit à nouveau, puis se pencha encore sur moi et nous recommençâmes. Sans hésiter, cette fois.

Longtemps après, après d'innombrables baisers de la sorte qui m'emplirent de plus en plus de passion et de désir, me vint étrangement cette question parfaitement idiote :

_ C'est en France que tu as appris à faire ça ?

Encore une fois, Tsukasa prit la peine de me répondre. Que tu es donc patiente avec moi, mon amour…

_ Oui.

Une autre question, plus absurde encore, et plus cruelle aussi, me traversa l'esprit et franchit la barrière de ma bouche avant que je n'aie le temps de la méditer :

_ Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre là-bas ?

Fort heureusement, peut-être parce que Tsukasa avait elle-même évoqué ce risque lorsque je lui avais demandé de faire, à l'occasion de son départ pour la France, une pause dans notre relation pour prendre le temps d'évoluer de nous-mêmes vers notre propre accomplissement, elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

_ Non.

Elle me souriait même d'un air rassurant. Presque amusé. Ce qui me laissa croire que je devais avoir eu l'air d'un parfait imbécile en lui posant cette question. Tant mieux.

_ Mais j'ai beaucoup appris en écoutant mes copines de là-bas me raconter leurs histoires avec leurs petits amis…

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que je réalisais combien j'avais pu être stupide de lui poser des questions aussi grossières. Pourtant, Tsukasa ne semblait pas du tout gênée de me parler de ce que ces amies françaises lui avaient enseigné durant son séjour là-bas… Je me demandai si elle envisageait depuis longtemps de mettre ce savoir en pratique, mais cette fois, j'eus la sagesse, ou la lâcheté, de ne pas lui formuler cette interrogation.

_ Tu sais Junpei, ce qu'on vient de faire… Ce baiser…

Revenant à moi, je me concentrai sur Tsukasa et ce qu'elle me disait. Je lui signifiai d'un regard appuyé que j'étais tout ouïe.

_ Les Anglais appellent ça un « french kiss »…

_ Ah… ah bon ?… balbutiai-je, sur le point de rire un peu bêtement.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis ajouta :

_ Les Espagnols aussi appellent ça un « beso francés ». A croire que ce sont bien les Français qui l'ont inventé !

Je fus aussi amusé qu'elle par cette remarque. Pourtant, une autre question absurde ne manqua pas de m'échapper :

_ Alors… c'est comme ça que les Français se disent bonjour, c'est bien ça ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'écria brusquement Tsukasa, comme si je l'avais outrée.

Cette fois-ci, je ne manquai de lui prier d'excuser mon impolitesse, et mon empressement à me faire pardonner la fit rire et sembla la calmer. Je ne comprenais moi-même que maintenant l'imbécillité de mon propos.

_ C'est une idée reçue complètement absurde, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Les Français ne s'embrassent pas sur la bouche pour se dire bonjour, mais sur la joue.

_ Sur la joue ? m'étonnai-je.

_ Huh, huh. Comme ça, me répondit-elle.

Et aussitôt, elle me planta un baiser délicieux et sonore sur la joue gauche, avant de se redresser pour m'adresser un sourire radieux. Rouge de confusion, je ne manquais pas de penser que les Français avaient quand même bien de la chance de se faire saluer comme ça…

_ Mais c'est seulement entre proches, tempéra pourtant Tsukasa, et la plupart du temps, leurs lèvres ne touchent même pas la joue de la personne qu'ils embrassent.

_ Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je encore, un peu déçu. Alors… on pense que les Français s'embrassent tout le temps, mais c'est juste un cliché, en fait…

_ Exactement ! approuva Tsukasa.

Elle prit alors un air songeur un moment, l'index posé joliment sur la bouche et le regard dirigé vers le plafond, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi et poursuivit :

_ Par contre, c'est vrai qu'on voit plus souvent des couples d'amoureux s'embrasser dans les rues.

_ Ah oui ? demandai-je, intrigué.

_ Là-bas, ce n'est pas considéré comme honteux de s'embrasser en public. Même s'il faut savoir se tenir, quand même !

_ Ca doit être bien… murmurai-je d'un air rêveur.

Tsukasa rougit soudainement et me lança :

_ Dis donc, que je te voie pas nourrir des envies déplacées, toi ! Au cas où tu l'oublierais, on est au Japon ici, alors pas de bêtises !

_ Mais non, protestai-je, je n'avais pas…

_ Suffit ! m'interrompit-elle.

Et puis comme cela ne suffisait pas, elle m'embrassa de but en blanc, le moyen sans doute le plus efficace et le plus merveilleux de me faire arrêter de dire des bêtises.

Quand même, pouvoir embrasser Tsukasa dans la rue sans avoir à craindre le regard des gens…

Cette petite parenthèse culturelle achevée, Tsukasa entendait bien reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées. Ses baisers, français, donc, et ses caresses ne manquèrent pas de me rappeler au plus vite combien cette fille pouvait être désirable, et combien je pouvais moi-même la désirer. Elle me mit rapidement dans tous mes états, et je n'étais plus que le jouet impuissant de son étonnante audace. Cette fille… elle pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, j'en serais immensément ravi…

Et bientôt, Tsukasa écarta son corps du mien pour commencer à déboutonner le haut de mon pyjama. Incapable de lui résister, je demeurai étendu sur le futon à la laisser faire comme elle l'entendait.

_ C'est bien, approuva-t-elle d'une voix rieuse emplie d'espièglerie autant que d'excitation. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui prends les rênes !

Puisqu'elle le demandait si gentiment, comme le refuser ?... Je restai donc immobile, à contempler le mouvement habile de ses doigts qui détachaient avec prestance chacun de mes boutons, le moindre effleurement de leurs phalanges sur mon torse au travers de mon vêtement me procurant aussitôt de délicieux frissons. Je la regardais faire avec un mélange ému de fascination et d'impatience. Je prenais conscience de combien ce pouvait être excitant de simplement se laisser faire, à la merci des envies de l'autre. On se laissait gagner à la fois par la curiosité et l'impatience, tout en n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer ensuite… Tout à fait étourdissant.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déboutonner mon haut, Tsukasa s'interrompit et leva vers moi un regard que je trouvai bizarrement un peu inquiet.

_ Tu sais, me dit-elle, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse lorsque j'étais là-bas…

_ Laquelle ? m'intriguai-je.

_ J'ai pourtant fait des efforts, tu sais… Je ne t'ai pas appelé… Je ne t'ai pas écrit…

Ses mots dans le hall de l'aéroport me revinrent alors, ceux qu'elle avait prononcés le jour de son départ. Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse…

_ Seulement j'ai eu beau faire, je…

Je m'inquiétai soudain de remarquer que son regard était presque larmoyant. Qu'avait-elle donc de si terrible à me dire ? me demandai-je en me redressant à moitié, m'apprêtant à la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

_ Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! lâcha-t-elle, les yeux brûlant d'émotion.

Pendant un moment, je me demandai si je devais rire ou pas. Si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Et puis finalement, le sourire se dessina de lui-même sur mes lèvres, mais mes paroles se voulurent réconfortantes :

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, moi non plus.

_ Je suis tellement désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras que j'ouvrais pour l'accueillir, tout contre moi. Je t'avais pourtant dit que… que je ferais comme si…

_ Chut, soufflai-je au creux de son oreille. Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. C'était impossible de ne pas penser l'un à l'autre.

Tsukasa tremblait dans mes bras et hoquetait dans mes bras, et je vins à m'inquiéter qu'elle pût être en train de pleurer. Au moment où je voulus écarter son visage qu'elle collait contre ma gorge pour la regarder, elle haleta :

_ Je suis tellement heureuse. Si heureuse de te retrouver enfin ! J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps...

Je compris alors que si Tsukasa pleurait, c'était de joie. La joie que nous soyons enfin réunis. Je ne pus que sourire : comment ne pas la comprendre ?

_ Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en se reculant. Je voulais être plus forte que ça. Je ne voulais pas pleurer…

Mais elle s'interrompit au moment où elle posa les yeux sur mon visage. C'est en avisant son regard scrutateur et surpris que je réalisai que j'étais en train de pleurer, moi aussi… Je pris alors un air rassurant, et elle un air rassuré.

_ Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à être restée émotive… Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas que tu changes, Tsukasa. Reste celle dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a de cela tant d'années…

Tsukasa parut à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes, puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans mes bras et se pendit à mon cou en me repoussant sur le dos et en éclatant de rire. Pressée contre moi, elle couvrit mon visage de baisers et de caresses passionnés, que je ne pus que savourer sans mot dire. Lorsqu'elle cessa de me câliner et releva la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle affichait de nouveau cette assurance formidable dont elle faisait preuve depuis nos retrouvailles.

_ Je suis contente, tu sais. Mon rêve est enfin accompli. Enfin…

_ Ton rêve ? Tu veux dire… ?

_ Aller en France, apprendre la pâtisserie, trouver un bon job… et te retrouver pour passer le restant de mes jours avec toi !

D'abord éberlué par cette proposition enflammée et inespérée, je me rassérénai et souris. Ainsi donc, Tsukasa m'aimait à ce point ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que, quelque part, une partie de mon rêve venait aussi de s'accomplir…

_ En effet, approuvai-je, les choses ont l'air de bien se passer pour toi…

Tsukasa afficha sa moue émue toute mignonne qui m'avait toujours fait craquer, puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. Avant de laisser ses lèvres capturer les miennes et les torturer à son envi, j'ajoutai :

_ Je te promets d'être à la hauteur de tout ce que tu attends de moi.

Le petit chagrin de Tsukasa s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il m'avait pourtant permis de réaliser que je n'avais pas été le seul à souffrir de cette séparation, combien même elle avait été propice à notre épanouissement personnel. Nous avions grand et évolué, à présent, et l'envie de nous retrouver n'en était que plus forte. Car sans Tsukasa avec qui partager mes rêves, même si cela ne nous aurait arrêté ni l'un ni l'autre, je pense que la vie aurait tout de même eu beaucoup moins de saveur…

Son petit chagrin avait passé, et elle retrouvait comme je le disais cette assurance formidable qui m'étonnait tant depuis qu'elle m'avait susurré au creux de l'oreille de l'attendre dans ma chambre. De toute évidence, Tsukasa était déterminée à faire ce qu'elle avait dit : rendre la nuit de nos retrouvailles chaude et inoubliable. Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin lorsqu'elle était décidée à accomplir quelque chose. Aussi, je ne cherchai pas à m'y risquer ! Et puis d'ailleurs, j'étais bien mal placé pour m'en plaindre…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le haut de mon pyjama et baissa les yeux sur mon torse ainsi offert à sa vue, Tsukasa se figea et rougit. Je voulus lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, elle se colla contre ma poitrine et m'étouffa, résolue à ne pas me laisser parler. A la voir faire, soudain empressée et maladroite, je me dis qu'elle devait être bien plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître et que si elle tenait à me faire garder le silence, c'était pour éviter que je ne lui fasse perdre sa contenance. Et pour être honnête, venant d'elle, je trouvais cela adorablement mignon !...

Mais je n'eus à vrai dire guère le temps de m'émerveiller de l'attitude de Tsukasa car, quoi qui ait pu l'émouvoir, elle n'entendait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu. Aussi, sans attendre, les mains posées sur mes pectoraux, elle se mit à couvrir mon torse de baisers, d'abord légers et doux, puis de plus en plus assurés et torrides… Ce que j'avais pris au début pour de légers chatouillements devint rapidement une succession de frissons absolument délectables. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le rythme de ma respiration s'était accéléré, tous les poils de mon corps s'étaient dressés, et j'étais de plus en plus excités par ces petits baisers en apparence innocents. Si j'en jugeais par la concentration dont faisait preuve Tsukasa, cette réaction de ma part n'était absolument pas une surprise pour elle.

Sans pouvoir y résister, je fus pris de l'envie de perdre mes doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Tsukasa et d'accompagner ainsi les mouvements de sa bouche sur ma peau à chaque caresse de ses lèvres plus frémissante. Je m'entendis même pousser un profond soupir de contentement qui sembla la ravir… Puis elle continua son merveilleux manège, ne me laissant presque même plus la force de respirer correctement.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et leva légèrement les yeux dans ma direction, elle murmura, le rouge aux joues :

_ Tu es devenu drôlement musclé, dis donc…

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Ainsi donc, c'était cela qui l'avait émue lorsqu'elle m'avait déshabillé. Je pouvais comprendre sa surprise, dans une certaine mesure. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus en pareille situation, je n'étais encore qu'un gringalet que les travaux très physiques que j'avais ensuite remplis pour gagner ma vie n'avaient endurci. Et pour être honnête, j'aurais eu à faire le même genre de remarque sur son corps à elle, qu'elle m'avait révélé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : elle aussi avait grandi et poussé jusqu'à être à présent une vraie femme, je n'avais pu en être qu'abasourdi, quand bien même je n'avais eu le courage de le lui avouer.

_ Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi beau, ajouta-t-elle, plus rouge encore.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Après une telle démonstration d'émotive sincérité, je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux et garder mes impressions pour, ç'aurait été parfaitement égoïste et injuste vis-à-vis d'elle, du courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour se montrer aussi confiante ce soir.

_ Toi aussi, tu es très belle, Tsukasa. Plus encore que dans mon souvenir…

Elle m'adressa encore cette frimousse adorable et bouleversée que je lui connaissais depuis toujours et que j'adorais, puis elle me murmura un timide merci avant de reprendre son ouvrage là où elle l'avait laissé.

Peut-être était-ce pour se venger d'avoir été mise dans l'embarras… Peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'elle avait eu en tête depuis le début… En tout cas, elle se montrait encore plus osée que précédemment. Ses baisers étaient plus appuyés, leur chaleur plus pénétrante, leur douceur plus foudroyante, et elle s'approcha bientôt d'une partie de mon corps encore plus sensible. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les doigts de Tsukasa les pincer que je réalisai que mes mamelons avaient durci, ainsi que le font ceux des filles.

Loin de me laisser bien longtemps en proie à ce seul délice parfaitement inattendu, Tsukasa amena prestement la tendresse et la moiteur de ses lèvres savoureuses en renfort de l'agilité de ses doigts fins. Le plaisir me coupa le souffle et me laissa pantois, totalement impuissant. Je n'en revins tout simplement pas de sentir Tsukasa se mettre ainsi à me sucer le téton, à le titiller de sa douce langue dont elle se servit aussi bientôt pour lécher le pourtour de mon aréole. Ma voix n'était plus qu'une plainte rauque et étouffée, et ces tourments ne furent que bien plus brusques lorsque la bouche de Tsukasa se détourna vers le deuxième de mes mamelons déjà bien abîmé par les doigts de son autre main… Mais Tsukasa ne faisait aucun cas de mes états d'âme et continuait de me caresser, de me lécher, assidûment, impitoyablement, et plus le temps passait, plus je me laissais alanguir et conquérir par la volupté inimaginable qu'elle me procurait. Comment est-ce que mon corps à cet endroit pouvait me procurer tant de plaisir, j'en étais le premier ébahi.

Peinant à reprendre ma respiration, je parvins à rassembler assez de souffle pour formuler une question qui soudain me brûlait les lèvres :

_ Ca aussi, ce sont tes amies en France qui t'ont appris à le faire ?...

Bien qu'elle ne se détournât pas une seconde de la torture fabuleuse qu'elle m'infligeait, avec qui plus est, de toute évidence, une indicible satisfaction, je pus l'entendre me répondre par l'affirmative. Je me sentis du coup encore plus jaloux de la chance qu'avaient les Français… avant de me féliciter que Tsukasa ait pu apprendre de leur savoir inégalé du domaine de l'amour !

_French love and french kisses_, cela pourrait faire un excellent titre de film un peu coquin…

Non, mais c'est pas le genre de film que je réalise ! Qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer, moi !… Je perds vraiment la tête… A cause de toi, Tsukasa. Toujours à cause de toi…

Alors que je m'étais presque… disons… habitué à ce que Tsukasa me faisait et reposai tranquillement la tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos, je sentis ses mains s'emparer brusquement de mon visage. Avant même que je ne puisse rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, quelque chose de très doux, humide et chaud se colla contre ma bouche, et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'instinct. Mon corps avant ma raison avait semble-t-il déjà reconnu la bouche de Tsukasa, la saveur de ses baisers… Depuis bien avant son départ pour la France, Tsukasa savait s'y prendre pour charmer mon corps et noyer ma raison en la reléguant au rang de simple spectatrice. Maintenant qu'elle me revenait du pays du romantisme, je ne serais certainement plus jamais en mesure de lui résister…

Tsukasa et moi nous embrassâmes encore longtemps, ne nous arrêtant que pour reprendre un peu de souffle avant de recommencer. Ces choses-là rendent vite accro, il faut le dire, et je crois que Tsukasa était du même avis que moi sur ce point. Alors pourquoi nous retenir ? De cette façon, nous serions sûrs et certains de ne pas oublier cette nuit comme nous ne pourrions jamais oublier la première.

De la même façon qu'elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant de me caresser la poitrine, j'avais passé mes bras autour d'elle et m'étais mis à lui caresser le dos dont j'explorais les courbes et les aplats tel un aventurier parti à la découverte de terres inconnues. Petit à petit, mes découvertes m'amenaient à poursuivre mon exploration de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne au sommet de deux collines très fermes. Lorsque mes mains se refermèrent ainsi sur ses fesses dures et élastiques, nos bassins se frottant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, Tsukasa sursauta, parcourue d'un violent frisson, puis elle offrit sa bouche à la mienne plus passionnément encore.

Je n'avais encore jamais osé toucher et caresser Tsukasa de la sorte. Notre première fois avait été très timide et sans doute très sobre, bien qu'aussi fabuleuse qu'un rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, sans doute inspiré par l'audace de Tsukasa, j'avais envie de choses plus osées, de ne pas avoir honte de vouloir la toucher. Et chacune de ses réactions ne semblaient que m'encourager dans cette voie.

A bien y penser, cette nuit de retrouvailles était comme une nouvelle première fois pour nous. Parce que nous étions moins hésitants, Tsukasa se trouvant l'être encore moins que moi, que par le passé, mais aussi et surtout parce que les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées nous obligeaient à nous redécouvrir après tout ce temps, tout simplement, comme si c'était la toute première fois. Rien que pour cela, cette nuit saurait rester gravée à jamais dans nos mémoires, jusqu'au plus insignifiant de nos gémissements…

_ Tu le portes encore ? demandai-je en remarquant subitement le pendentif en forme de fraise pendu à son cou.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt alors qu'il avait dû constamment frotter contre moi lorsqu'elle s'en était prise à ma poitrine ?... Il fallait vraiment que ce qu'elle m'ait fait soit formidable… Et ça l'était, alors finalement…

_ Oui, répondit-elle en riant presque comme elle devinait que je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. Et je porte aussi ça, regarde.

Elle me présenta ainsi sa main gauche dont le majeur arborait fièrement la jolie bague en forme de cœur que je lui avais offerte comme cadeau de Noël quelques semaines avant son départ.

_ Ce sont des cadeaux de toi, alors je ne voulais pas les enlever, même pas pour faire l'amour.

L'entendre dire « faire l'amour » eut un sacré drôle d'effet sur moi ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'expressions que j'imaginais souvent Tsukasa utiliser, sauf dans mes rêves les plus honteux, bien sûr, alors cela m'emplit aussitôt d'un sentiment étrange de… culpabilité… Lequel n'en était pourtant pas moins accompagné d'un irrésistible désir, et même d'une fierté peut-être déplacée… J'étais en tout cas toujours impressionné par la palette d'émotions diverses que Tsukasa était capable de me faire éprouver d'un simple mot, d'un seul geste…

Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Je ne réalisais peut-être même pas que ce n'était encore que le début…

Tsukasa ne tarda plus longtemps à reprendre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Je me réjouis à la vérité de sentir à nouveau son adorable petite langue rosée se remettre à me titiller. Même si j'en éprouvais une certaine gêne, je ne pouvais plus nier que j'adorais ça. Les frissons qui m'agitaient ainsi que les gémissements alanguis que je ne pouvais retenir l'auraient très clairement démenti… Quelle étrange sensation que celle de se sentir totalement dépossédé de son propre corps ! Je ne pouvais que m'émerveiller de ce que me faisait Tsukasa, appliquée et minutieuse, tout en m'interrogeant avec autant de curiosité que d'appréhension sur ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ensuite.

Et à ce propos, il ne me fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'être fixé. La bouche de Tsukasa délaissa en effet bientôt ma poitrine pour descendre très lentement vers mon ventre dont je pus découvrir, à cette formidable occasion, l'extrême sensibilité. Quand bien même je m'étais musclé au cours des années passées, mes abdominaux étaient encore bien loin d'être devenus des tablettes de chocolat comme ceux d'un culturiste. J'eus néanmoins l'impression que ce léger moelleux ne déplaisait pas à ma petite amie…

Longtemps, Tsukasa s'amusa à couvrir de baisers mon plexus solaire, un délice interminable dont je souhaitais plus que tout ne jamais voir la fin. Les lèvres brûlantes de Tsukasa, sa langue qui parcourait ma peau, me remplissaient de chaleur, de plaisir, me portait à ébullition en me faisant frémir jusqu'à l'extrémité de chacun de mes doigts. J'en étais tout simplement sidéré et je ne voulais pas, oh non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête… Aussi soigneusement et savamment qu'une chatte léchant ses petits, Tsukasa m'enduisait de sa salive, et cela n'était à dire vrai pas du tout pour me déplaire.

Sa langue aborda finalement le rebord de me nombril. Je fus aussitôt secoué par une foudroyante décharge électrique qui me surprit autant qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Loin de s'arrêter, Tsukasa poursuivit son exploration acharnée et la douceur ineffable de sa langue toute chaude dans le creux de cette cavité me procura mille frémissements de volupté. Sous ses lèvres tremblantes, j'étais pris de spasmes incontrôlables et mon ventre ne cessait de se contracter, douloureusement autant que plaisamment… Incapable d'apaiser les tremblements de mon corps, je ne savais que gémir panteler tout en me laissant faire, proprement ahuri par la réactivité insoupçonnée de cette partie de moi-même.

Un jouet docile entre les mains d'une enfant cruelle et sadique…

Et pour couronner le tout, comme elle était toute collée à moi, je pouvais sentir, non sans honte, ses seins nus frotter contre mon sexe en érection au travers du tissu bien trop fin de mon pyjama… Tsukasa ne pouvait l'ignorer et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas suffire à l'arrêter… Tant mieux, pensais-je avec culpabilité…

Mon corps se trouva tout engourdi lorsque Tsukasa mit finalement fin à ce merveilleux supplice. J'en fus aussitôt déçu, mais je m'aperçus rapidement qu'elle ne s'était pas interrompue pour rester les bras croisés : Tsukasa tirait déjà sur le bas de mon pyjama pour me l'enlever. Instinctivement, je voulus me débattre et protester, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard pour m'imposer de rester calme. Une telle force de persuasion suscitait de fait mon entière admiration. Je me sentis donc totalement impuissant tandis que Tsukasa finissant de me dénuder, impression que vint pourtant complètement démentir mon pénis tremblant en se dressant fermement aussitôt qu'il fut libéré de ses entraves. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une grande gêne, bien que Tsukasa fût sans doute la personne avec qui j'avais le moins à redouter de partager une telle intimité.

Elle ne semblait nullement partager, d'ailleurs, cette appréhension que je commençais à trouver, au vu de l'inébranlable assurance de ma petite amie, de plus en plus pudibonde. Tsukasa n'était de toute évidence plus du tout aussi timide qu'elle avait pu l'être au début, contrairement à moi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais aussi peu mûri dans ce domaine tandis qu'elle, qui n'avait pourtant pas plus d'expérience que moi en la matière, semblait avoir dépassé tout cela. Etait-ce à cause… de ce que lui avait appris de son séjour en France ? Je me dis que j'y serais bien allé, moi aussi, alors, si cela pouvait avoir un tel effet sur notre vie sexuelle…

La première chose dont je me rendis compte lorsque je me tordis et me contorsionnai de volupté, le souffle devenu brutalement court et mon cœur s'emballant à m'en faire souffrir au moment au Tsukasa referma ses dix doigts gracieux autour de mon sexe, c'est que ses précédentes caresses, tous ses baisers, n'avaient pas fait que me procurer une infinie jouissance et faire monter en moi la fièvre que je sentais me terrasser… Ils avaient aussi rendu tout mon corps beaucoup, beaucoup plus réceptif au moindre attouchement, et cette partie qu'elle tenait entre les mains, sensible entre toutes, répondait donc bien infiniment plus intensément que je ne l'aurais jamais cru à la plus infime stimulation… Tel était dont le terrible pouvoir de l'amour à la Française ? Cela m'aurait certainement paru presque… effrayant… si je n'avais pas été sur le point de m'évanouir de plaisir…

_ Ah !... Tsukasa, je… balbutiai-je sans pouvoir finir ma phrase, sans même pouvoir me rappeler ce que j'avais voulu dire, ou si j'avais de toute façon ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligible…

Elle se contenta de m'adresser un sourire en guise de réponse. Un sourire mutin, coquin qui relevait joliment le coin de ses lèvres et dessinait une expression indéchiffrable et fascinante sur son minois d'ange. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'eus le pressentiment qu'elle me réservait encore un tour des plus retors… Et je crois qu'une partie de moi, déjà lâchement abandonnée au pouvoir que Tsukasa exerçait sur moi, s'en réjouissait d'avance…

Puis elle se rallongea contre moi, la tête entre mes cuisses, le visage juste à la hauteur de mon pénis qu'elle ne lâchait ni des yeux, ni de mains. Elle le contemplait avec une telle intensité que j'en rougissais de honte, sans pour autant pouvoir lutter contre l'enivrante exaltation qui s'emparait petit à petit de moi. Elle continuait d'afficher son air souriant, mais il me paraissait à présent plus heureux encore, comme l'aurait été celui d'une petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. J'ignore si je pouvais être véritablement considéré comme un cadeau, mais j'étais tout de même indubitablement offert à elle… Et cela avait tout l'air de la réjouir.

Les doigts de Tsukasa serrés autour de mon sexe me procuraient évidemment une sensation des plus formidables. Mais j'étais à vrai dire plus étonné encore de réaliser combien son regard enflammé, sur cette partie de mon corps, me troublait. Ce n'était pas que de la gêne que ressentais d'être ainsi révélé à Tsukasa dans mon entière intimité : je ne pouvais à présent plus nier que cela m'excitait aussi profondément…

Je sentis au sommet de mon sexe perler une goutte de sécrétion sirupeuse qui dégoulina le long de mon gland jusqu'entre les phalanges de Tsukasa. Loin de la dégoûter, cela sembla au contraire la fasciner. J'enviais énormément, et de plus en plus, cette assurance dépeinte sur son visage, qui la rendait infiniment désirable. Elle semblait si heureuse, si décontractée… si belle… Elle offrait plus que jamais à mon cœur des milliers de raison de battre à m'en déchirer la poitrine, et j'étais de plus en plus fier qu'elle m'ait choisi plutôt qu'un autre, elle qui ne mérite que ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je devais être à la hauteur !

Mais, je dois l'avouer, être à la hauteur se révèle particulièrement difficile lorsque l'on s'en prend directement à votre attribut le plus viril ! Cette nuit-là plus que toute autre, il m'apparaissait bien comme une faiblesse plutôt que comme un symbole de puissance ! Dans la mesure où le moindre souffle de Tsukasa sur sa peau humide et frémissante me rendait aussi fiévreux qu'un pestiféré !…

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma réaction lorsque Tsukasa, loin de se contenter de me caresser de son seul souffle, déposa un baiser voluptueux sur le sommet de mon gland… Le brusque soubresaut dont je fus pris et qui manqua de me faire cogner le visage de Tsukasa avec ma cuisse sembla la surprendre, mais elle ne resta pas hébétée longtemps, et je devinai que quelque chose dans la violence de ma réaction devait la satisfaire… Elle était redevenue aussi confiante qu'auparavant lorsqu'elle m'asséna, d'un ton presque autoritaire :

_ Reste tranquille, Junpei ! Ne me déconcentre pas.

Le petit gloussement qu'elle ne put retenir avant de poser de nouveau les lèvres sur moi démentit cependant clairement son air impérieux. J'eus plutôt le sentiment qu'elle s'amusait immensément de ma détresse… Etait-ce une sorte de jeu auquel elle voulait jouer ? Je me demandai si cela avait de quoi me rassurer ou m'inquiéter davantage. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question longuement, car Tsukasa ne me laissa nul répit. Il me semblait… qu'avec ses baisers elle recueillait les sécrétions qui s'écoulaient le long de mon pénis pour les boire… Est-ce que… est-ce que ça ne la gênait pas de faire ça ? Ce ne devait pas avoir très bon goût, songeais-je. Et pourtant, son visage me semblait toujours aussi radieux tandis que son enthousiasme ne faiblissait pas. Peut-être que je m'inquiétais plus que je ne l'aurais dû…

Mais m'inquiéter avait au moins le mérite de me tenir quelque peu distrait du plaisir inimaginable que Tsukasa me procurait. Sans quoi, j'aurais certainement explosé depuis longtemps… C'était absolument fabuleux, le plaisir que de simples lèvres pouvaient offrir. Caressantes et affectueuses, elle parcourait mon sexe en érection avec un soin extrême et une douceur infinie qui déversaient en moi des torrents de chaleur et me faisaient vibrer jusqu'à l'extrémité de chacun de mes membres. Le moindre de ses propres frissons se transmettait à moi par le biais de ce seul contact, étroit, et décuplait mes sensations. Tsukasa utilisa bientôt aussi sa langue pour me mettre au supplice, et tandis qu'elle parcourait ainsi mon sexe de haut en bas, d'un bout à l'autre, sans pour autant cesser de le caresser de ses doigts délicats que je pus également sentir s'infiltrer avec douceur dans la moiteur de mon pubis ou venir caresser avec tendresse mes bourses enflées de plaisir, attentions que je savourais à chaque fois avec une incroyable jubilation, je ne cessai de craindre de ne pouvoir supporter ce traitement honnêtement fabuleux jusqu'à son terme…

A moins que ce ne fût précisément là l'objectif que poursuivait Tsukasa, et cette seule pensée m'affola tant que je manquai pour de bon de perdre la maîtrise de moi-même. Fort heureusement, ce fut aussi le moment que choisit Tsukasa pour se reculer brièvement, comme pour admirer son œuvre. Quelle que fût l'idée qu'elle avait en tête, je me dis que je ne devais surtout pas lui faire l'affront de céder aussi facilement. Ce fut étonnamment excitant de penser que, si elle faisait tout pour me définitivement perdre la tête, je me devais de tout faire pour lui rendre la tâche la plus longue et la plus délicate possible, et que ce serait là le jeu auquel nous nous adonnerions ensemble toute la nuit… Je commençais à devenir un véritable pervers, signe qu'elle avait peut-être déjà gagné, après tout, puisque je ne devais plus avoir grand contrôle sur mes propres émotions…

Lorsque Tsukasa se remit à l'œuvre, ce n'était plus pour plaisanter. Le court répit qu'elle m'avait laissé n'avait de toute évidence été que pour me préparer aux tourments à venir. Ou peut-être, mais je n'y pensais même pas sur le coup, pour lui laisser le temps de prendre tout son courage à deux mains… En tout cas, ce fut déjà mon sexe qu'elle prit à deux mains, amoureusement, comme l'on tiendrait un trésor inestimable auquel on donnerait pour valeur quelque chose qui irait bien au-delà de toute richesse. Cette attention soutenue m'emplit de bien-être. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir ainsi câliné par Tsukasa, à quelque endroit du corps que ce fût… Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait goûter à ma poitrine, mon ventre ou mes lèvres était à présent donné à la part la plus intime et sensible de moi-même. Indubitablement, cela ne cessait d'en être absolument merveilleux.

A nouveau, Tsukasa déposa un baiser sur mon sexe. Au sommet de mon gland, cette fois-ci, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frémir jusqu'aux os. Ecartant légèrement les lèvres, elle se mit à aspirer le liquide épais qui s'écoulait au bout de mon pénis. L'impression assez nette qu'elle s'en servait comme d'une paille était pour le moins étrange… mais pas du tout désagréable, cela dit… Je ne cessais pourtant de me demander si ce qu'elle aspirait pouvait vraiment être aussi bon qu'elle en paraissait convaincue, ce qui me faisait tout de même ressentir une petite pointe de malaise.

Mais rien qui ne pût être comparé au trouble immense qui fut le mien lorsque je sentis sa bouche avaler mon gland puis glisser le long de mon pénis en l'attirant dans ses profondeurs torrides et secrètes. Puis-je sincèrement dire que je ne m'étais pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attendu à ce que, parties comme elles l'étaient, les choses n'en arrivassent là, puis-je vraiment affirmer que je ne l'avais pas secrètement espéré ?... Pourtant, mis devant le fait accompli, je fus totalement pris de honte et de panique et je voulus me débattre. Mais mon corps engourdi refusa d'obéir, et j'eus grand mal à ne parvenir qu'à bafouiller :

_ Tsukasa… non !...

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Peut-être ma voix n'avait-elle même pas porté jusqu'à ses oreilles tant les sensations violentes et contradictoires qui m'assaillaient m'étouffaient. Terreur honteuse, extase indicible… tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et me donnait le vertige, me rendait incapable de la moindre réflexion, de la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout ce dont j'arrivais à être sûr, c'est que Tsukasa ne s'arrêtait pas. Qu'elle continuait à faire aller et venir sa bouche merveilleuse, mélange fascinant de sensations moites et douces, le long de mon sexe qui palpitait entre ses lèvres, extraordinairement réactif à d'aussi intenses stimulations. J'avais l'impression de le sentir fondre sur sa langue dont elle se servait avec une agilité plus remarquable encore qu'auparavant pour me parcourir et me titiller, à des endroits dont je n'avais jusque là jamais soupçonné la sensibilité. Je ne pus absolument pas retenir un cri de volupté lorsque je la sentis caresser le frein de mon prépuce, d'abord délicatement puis, dès qu'elle s'aperçut de l'effet que cela avait sur moi, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

Je ne savais plus rien faire d'autre que la regarder fixement, encore hébété qu'elle en soit arrivée là, incrédule, gêné et terriblement impuissant. Même les bruits obscènes qui s'élevaient de ce spectacle dont je n'arrivais à me détourner me semblaient composer comme une symphonie des plus excitantes…

Je devais pourtant encore continuer de protester sans même m'en rendre compte, ce qui, vu mon état second, ne me sembla pas du tout impossible, puisque Tsukasa s'interrompit brutalement, le claquement sonore que produisirent ses lèvres en relâchant mon gland résonnant longuement à mes oreilles que je sentais depuis longtemps me brûler, et me gronda :

_ Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas aimer ça… Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, tu sais.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle en parlait que je me demandai ce que je trouvais de si gênant dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je ne pouvais absolument pas nier que c'était… délicieux… Ni même dire que je n'en avais jamais rêvé… Alors tout cela n'était-il en fait que… de la peur ?

_ Tsukasa, opposai-je néanmoins, tu… tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça !

_ Bien sûr que non, me répondit-elle avec tranquillité.

Puis elle se pencha à nouveau vers mon sexe, et je ne vis qu'à moitié le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Mais j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. De te faire vraiment plaisir… Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-toi aller. N'aie pas peur et laisse-toi aller. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet, tout se passera bien…

Assurément, Tsukasa avait mis le doit sur ce qui me posait problème : j'étais terrifié. Mais par quoi, je n'aurais su le dire. Peut-être était-ce de déplaire à Tsukasa, tout simplement. Peut-être qu'en acceptant trop vite cette faveur magnifique qu'elle me faisait, je craignais de lui révéler combien mon esprit pouvait être empli de pensées impures qui l'effraieraient et la détourneraient de moi… De nous deux, pourtant, Tsukasa semblait être celle qui craignait le moins ce qui risquait d'arriver… Elle était celle qui faisait le plus preuve d'audace.

En vérité, je m'aperçus que si j'étais tellement gêné, c'était à cause de ce sentiment qu'elle ne faisait tout ça que pour moi. Comme je le lui avais dit, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, même pour me faire plaisir. En rester à des choses classiques me convenait totalement si cela suffisait à la combler. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force à aller plus loin juste pour moi, juste pour satisfaire mes envies égoïstes.

Mais ce n'était pas du dévouement que Tsukasa avait affiché jusqu'ici. Elle avait au contraire fait preuve de bien plus d'enthousiasme que je n'en avais manifesté moi-même jusque-là alors que j'aurais été un fieffé menteur de dire que je n'en étais pas le premier ravi. J'étais donc bien ingrat de réagir de la sorte. D'essayer de comprendre mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Ou pire, de prétendre l'avoir déjà fait. J'étais un idiot, toujours aussi peu doué avec les filles, et si la vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à contempler, je remerciais tout de même Tsukasa de m'aider à le réaliser.

J'allais tâcher de suivre son conseil. Me détendre et me laisser aller. Profiter de la gentillesse et de l'audace de Tsukasa. Tout de même, d'où lui était venue une telle envie ? Etaient-ce encore les amies qu'elles s'étaient faites en France qui lui avaient parlé de ça ? Lui avaient peut-être conseillé de le faire ? Ainsi donc, les Français n'auraient aucun tabou, aucune inhibition face au sexe ?... Si tel était le cas, ce devait être bien pratique, pensai-je, sans doute très bêtement…

Au final, comme il est facile de s'abandonner, une fois toute peur oubliée, une fois toutes ces stupides appréhensions apaisées. Si simple de s'allonger et de rester tranquille, de laisser Tsukasa prendre soin de moi de la façon dont elle l'entendait, un soin qui, quels que fussent les atours qu'ils prirent, se révéla toujours attentionné et surtout, surtout profondément jouissif. Je laissais le plaisir qui m'envahissait petit à petit jusqu'aux plus infimes ramification de mon être prendre le dessus sur moi et contrôler mes réactions. Mon corps était livré au despotisme de ses sens et se convulsait de lui-même sous l'effet des décharges électriques dont il était à présent continuellement parcouru. Je ne cessais plus de soupirer, de gémir… j'étais totalement absorbé par la volupté formidable dont les lèvres douces et humides et la langue habile et câline de Tsukasa m'emplissait.

A tel point que je mis un bon moment à réaliser qu'à ma grande surprise elle aussi n'était pas indifférente à tout cela… Je mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, mais elle s'était allongée sur moi de manière à pouvoir frotter langoureusement son bassin contre ma jambe. Et là, à l'endroit où je pouvais sentir la chaleur dévorante de son bas-ventre contre moi, je pouvais aussi éprouver aussi un contact… humide. Tsukasa se révélait beaucoup plus sensible à ce qu'elle me faisait que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré. Son sexe était mouillé, détrempé, et elle le frottait contre moi lentement mais de façon de plus en plus appuyée. Cela me paraissait totalement incroyable, impossible, je n'osais pas y croire, mais elle était tout simplement, tout comme moi… tout excitée… Je n'en revenais pas.

Je n'avais plus la moindre raison de m'inquiéter, à présent. Non, plus aucune. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser faire, comme elle l'avait dit. Plus qu'à me laisser aller…

Quoique, non ! Je ne pouvais absolument pas me laisser aller ! Plus maintenant ! Plus alors que j'étais sur le point de… !

Lorsque j'en pris conscience, comme tiré en sursaut d'un rêve, je fus à nouveau pris de panique et voulus me redresser pour arrêter Tsukasa. Je ne parvins à relever le buste qu'à moitié tant mon corps était engourdi, encore assommé par le plaisir, et les mains que je posai sur la tête de Tsukasa pour essayer de la repousser étaient complètement molles. Cela ne servit à rien. Je ne l'avais pas perturbée une seule seconde. Elle continuait de le sucer, elle continuait de me rendre fou. Je devais, à tout prix…

_ Ah !... Tsu… Tsukasa… arrête-toi… Je t'en prie, arrête-toi…

Mais comme elle n'en fit rien, feignant d'être sourde à mes suppliques, je me résolus à le lui avouer :

_ Tsukasa… si tu continues, je vais…

Sans pouvoir achever ma phrase. Un spasme violent, qui n'avait sans doute rien d'étranger à la légère morsure dont venait de me gratifier Tsukasa, me reclouait sur le lit. Je n'en étais plus très loin, à présent, et tous mes efforts pour me retenir me semblaient futiles à côté de l'ingéniosité presque sournoise que déployait Tsukasa pour me garder tout entier focalisé sur la jouissance qu'elle me procurait. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Ne voyait-elle pas que j'étais sur le point de céder ?...

_ Tsukasa… parvins-je à haleter. Je t'en supplie…

Pour seule réponse, elle m'adressa un regard qui lui suffit à exprimer en un temps si court tant de paroles que j'en fus ébloui. La contrariété, d'abord. Elle ne supportait pas de me voir essayer de lui résister et m'intimait le plus vertement du monde de me taire et de ne pas bouger. La compassion ensuite, car elle comprenait en vérité très bien ce qui était en train de m'arriver, et pour autant ne souhaitait quand même pas s'arrêter. La tendresse, enfin, car elle se voulait confiante et m'assurait que tout irait pour le mieux. Tout cela me laissa parfaitement incrédule… mais m'ôta effectivement toute volonté de m'opposer à elle. Il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour me laisser emporter par la vague qui déferlait en moi…

Terrassé par l'extase qui me ravageait, terrifié un bref instant à l'idée que la violence de mes soubresauts ne puisse faire mal à Tsukasa, avant que cette préoccupation ne soit rapidement balayée par la jouissance de mon éjaculation, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder d'une pensée à une autre, sans réussir à m'y accrocher ne serait-ce que le temps de la matérialiser clairement. Je ne ressentais que la chaleur de Tsukasa. Que la douceur de ses lèvres qui m'enserraient et me faisaient exulter, avalaient la semence épaisse que je laissais échapper en flots abondants et ininterrompus comme je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme depuis quelque temps… et rien qui ne pût seulement prétendre se comparer à celui que Tsukasa était en train de me donner…

Elle me laissa vidé de toutes mes forces. Complètement assommé, abattu… et terriblement contenté… J'avais bien honte de l'admettre, mais jamais, jamais de ma vie je n'avais rien connu d'aussi fantastique. Pas seulement cet orgasme, dans ces conditions particulières que je n'ose même pas évoquer. Mais depuis le début. Depuis son premier baiser. Non, même avant, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre uniquement vêtue de son drap de bain. Dés le début, elle s'était emparée de moi, s'était infiltrée dans chacun de mes nerfs, jusqu'à leurs moindres ramifications, et m'avait ébloui d'un bonheur absolu. Je ne pouvais qu'en rester là, pantelant, encore frémissant d'extase. Je pouvais à peine ouvrir les yeux…

Cet abasourdissement ne dut pourtant pas durer aussi longtemps qu'il ne m'en donna l'impression puisque, lorsque je pus enfin me redresser et pencher mon regard vers Tsukasa, celle-ci venait tout juste de libérer mon sexe de l'emprise féerique de sa bouche et se redressait elle aussi. Emu par une profonde tendresse en la regardant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander, assombri par une légère inquiétude :

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tsukasa ?

Je l'entendis déglutir et cela me fit encore rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. Ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, ce n'était quand même pas… ?

_ Oui, me répondit-elle avec un sourire, ne t'en fais pas…

Puis je vis se dessiner sur son visage une grimace un peu gênée qu'elle dissimula presque aussitôt en portant la main à sa bouche. Avant que mon inquiétude sur ce que je venais de l'entendre, et imaginer, faire ne pût prendre le dessus, elle avoua :

_ C'est très amer…

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette situation me rappela un souvenir ancien, pourtant à mille lieues de ce que nous étions en train de vivre. L'un de nos rendez-vous, un jour qu'elle m'avait offert des chocolats. Celui durant lequel je lui avais fait part de mon envie d'accomplir mon rêve durant le temps qu'elle passerait en France.

Et je fus pris d'une envie. Une envie aussi absurde qu'elle se révéla pressante, à laquelle je ne sus résister.

_ Attends, je sais comment adoucir le goût.

_ Hein ?

Et profitant de sa confusion, tandis qu'elle revoyait peut-être le même souvenir que moi, je l'embrassai sur la bouche en la serrant soudain contre moi. Sans hésitation. Un baiser que je voulus aussi torride que ceux qu'elle m'avait appris peu avant… et à laquelle elle s'abandonna après un bref instant de surprise.

J'avais peut-être craint, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le goût que je découvrirais sur les lèvres de Tsukasa, le goût de ce qu'elle avait eu encore un instant auparavant dans la bouche, avant de l'avaler. Mais rien de ce que je découvris ne me dégoûta. Sur les lèvres de Tsukasa, je pus ressentir un agréable goût salé, très légèrement, et cela ne fit que donner un peu de piquant à ce baiser qui, je le crois, m'excita encore alors pourtant que la sensibilité de mon corps s'était presque entièrement retirée.

Je ne compris pas l'amertume qu'elle avait ressentie, par contre. Peut-être qu'à plus forte dose que subtilement déposé sur ses lèvres savoureuses, ainsi que le cacao ?...

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes après ce baiser plus que jamais troublant, Tsukasa me regardait toutefois avec des yeux que venaient ternir une certaine gêne que je voyais aussi prendre les teintes du ressentiment.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ? me demanda-t-elle, ce qui me laissa deviner qu'elle avait réalisé quel souvenir de notre vie d'avant son départ m'avait inspiré cette folie.

_ Je ne sais pas, dus-je bien avouer, un peu piteusement. Un peu, quand même, non ?... bredouillai-je en essayant de me rattraper, peu fier de moi.

_ Pas du tout ! C'était pas drôle ! me contredit-elle franchement.

Puis, le ressentiment s'envola et ne me laissa qu'une Tsukasa gênée, un peu perdue, qui fuyait mon regard pour dissimuler les émotions qui de toute façon lui rosissaient joliment tout le visage.

_ Mais… murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait… désagréable non plus…

Je ne pus alors résister à l'envie de lui caresser la joue. Tsukasa voulut se dérober, boudeuse, mais elle ne tarda pas à accepter cette caresse avec gratitude tout en m'adressant des yeux pleins d'amour. Alors, je me dis que je devais absolument le lui dire, ce que le courage et le dévouement de Tsukasa m'avaient laissé sur le cœur, comme un baume suave aux mille vertus réconfortantes :

_ Merci, Tsukasa. Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir.

A ce moment, elle me sourit. Un sourire que je reconnus instantanément et qui réveilla une certaine appréhension. C'était l'expression la plus brute de toute sa malignité, adorable, dangereusement attendrissante, autant que féroce…

_ Ne me remercie pas tout de suite… On n'en est encore qu'aux amuse-bouche…

_ Hé ?...

Devant mon incrédulité, Tsukasa se fendit d'un doux ricanement, puis elle s'échappa de mes bras et poursuivit :

_ Tu as cru que je ne me satisferais que de ça ?...

A quatre pattes, elle rejoignit l'oreiller sans pour autant me quitter des yeux, sans doute pour veiller à ce que je ne perde pas une miette du spectacle absolument renversant de son corps tendu, de ses cheveux qui lui inondaient les épaules, elle les avait laissé un peu pousser depuis la dernière fois, de ses seins magnifiques qui ballottaient à chacun de ses mouvements…

_ Remarque, c'est vrai que tu n'es plus très en forme pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé et quelque peu embarrassant en direction de ma virilité à présent au repos.

Feignasse…

Rayonnante comme un Soleil, elle s'étendit confortablement sur le dos en appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller, prenant toutes ses aises en ne cessant à aucun moment de m'hypnotiser de ce regard mutin dont se paraient si magnifiquement ses grands beaux yeux d'azur. Puis elle étendit ses deux bras vers moi, comme pour m'accueillir.

_ Alors en attendant que ça te revienne, tu vas prendre un peu soin de moi, maintenant.

Son regard devint alors langoureux et me fit fondre, concluant d'une voix sucrée :

_ Tu veux bien ?

« Oh oui ! » fut la première et la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit. Je me moquais bien de ne plus ressentir grand-chose à cet instant, car tout ce que je ferais dès lors serait destiné à rendre Tsukasa et seulement elle ivre de plaisir. Je n'avais pas seulement le devoir de le faire, afin de la remercier d'avoir rivalisé d'audace et d'imagination lorsqu'elle avait décidé de me faire du bien, même si je le ressentais aussi un peu comme ça, j'en avais surtout terriblement, affreusement envie. Même maintenant. Même alors que je savais que tous mes sens étaient encore tout endormis, occupés à récupérer de l'extase foudroyante à laquelle m'avait mené ma chère petite amie adorée.

Je me jetai aussitôt qu'elle m'en eût fait la proposition dans ses bras et m'y lovai, amoureusement. Avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait jusque-là, avec tout le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné, j'avais soif de revanche ! J'avais envie de lui faire tellement de choses, d'oser enfin découvrir son corps comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant… j'avais envie de la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour moi, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde que son sourire, rien de plus mélodieux que son rire… Et je devais bien l'admettre, ses petits gémissements étouffés m'avaient toujours fait craquer : j'avais envie de lui en faire pousser à profusion toute la nuit. Alors en plus, si c'était elle qui le demandait…

Bien au chaud tout contre elle, ses bras passés autour de mon corps me serrant fermement comme pour m'interdire de repartir, comme si une telle idée aurait pu me venir en tête, le visage tout près du sien, je m'enivrais des suaves parfums que son corps embaumait. Odeurs sucrées de savons et de shampoing qui se mêlaient à la douce amertume de la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau de pêche…

_ Ma Tsuka-chan, susurrai-je au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le creux de la nuque.

Tsukasa frémit et s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces. L'extrême sensibilité de son corps me fascina, m'inciter à recommencer.

En suivant de très près l'exemple qu'elle m'avait donné, je me mis à parcourir petit à petit le corps de Tsukasa, encouragé par ses soupirs et les tendres caresses qu'elle dispensait dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque et mes épaules. Tout au long de mes redécouvertes, elle me guidait, me révélait ses préférences, m'amenait à connaître des endroits de son corps dont j'avais jusque-là ignoré l'érogénéité… et pour lesquels, à voir la réaction que leur stimulation lui procurait, je me pris d'une nouvelle et grande affection, tandis que je devenais de plus en plus curieux et inspiré, avide de la connaître jusque sur le bout des doigts et de la langue, mieux que si son corps avait été le mien.

Elle sursauta lorsque ma langue vint la caresser sous l'aisselle, soupira d'aise et se maudit d'avoir oublié de me faire connaître la même expérience lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Tout en la léchant ainsi sous chaque bras, je jouais avec ses doigts dociles que j'avais pris dans mes mains. Puis je les délaissai pour laisser mes mains remonter le long de sa taille tout en titillant son ventre et son plexus solaire avant de les refermer sur ses seins fermes et souples. Tsukasa frémit sous mon corps et gémit au creux de mon oreille. Amoureusement, je cajolai la chair tendre de sa poitrine, expérimentai diverses façons de la stimuler, toutes celles qui me passèrent par la tête, pinçai et fis rouler entre mes doigts ses mamelons tout durs pour ne la laisser respirer que lorsqu'elle fut entièrement transie de plaisir… Un court instant, juste avant que ma bouche ne se joigne au festin…

Tsukasa ne retint plus ses cris. Elle m'accompagnait avidement dans chacune de mes initiatives, m'offrant sa chair palpitante sans la moindre réserve. Ses exclamations étouffées me guidaient vers les points les plus sensibles de son corps, et plus j'allais de l'avant, plus je la sentais devenir molle et docile entre mes bras. Abandonnée, tout comme je l'avais été moi-même. Ce qui avait fonctionné pour moi le faisait tout autant avec elle, sinon plus, et je m'en réjouissais profondément. A tel point que cela ne tarda plus à avoir un effet certain sur ma… libido…

Les yeux mi-clos, Tsukasa contempla longuement mon sexe à nouveau dur qui se pressa contre sa cuisse au moment où, après avoir découvert que même ses doigts de pieds étaient dotés de la plus exquise et sensuelle sensibilité, que rien que lui chatouiller gentiment la plante suffisait à l'exciter profondément, je me redressais pour la regarder moi aussi. La contempler tout entière. Je surpris son regard troublé planté au milieu de son adorable frimousse rougissante, mais je ne compris vers quoi il était dirigé que lorsque je sentis des doigts délicats et très fins se refermer autour, pour la deuxième fois de cette fabuleuse nuit… Le frisson que me secoua manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre et amusa Tsukasa qui sourit. Elle me caressait doucement tout le long de mon sexe tout en affichant une immense fierté.

Un peu vexé qu'elle ne manifestât pas un peu plus de pudeur, je répliquai d'un ton partagé entre la contrariété et l'espièglerie qui commençait à déteindre de Tsukasa sur moi :

_ C'est ça que tu aimes, hein ? Tu te crois maligne ? Voyons un peu comment tu vas réagir, toi…

Déboussolée, Tsukasa ne put pas m'en empêcher. Mes doigts se faufilèrent en un éclair entre ses cuisses et trouvèrent son sexe tel que je m'y étais attendu : encore plus trempé et chaud que la dernière fois qu'il avait frôlé ma peau. Un spasme raidit son corps des pieds à la tête et ses cuisses se refermèrent par réflexe, mais elles étaient si flageolantes qu'elles ne résistèrent pas lorsque je les écartai avec fermeté afin de pouvoir continuer d'explorer son intimité. Je veillai cependant à ne pas me tromper trop brutal : je ne voulais pas du tout lui faire mal, juste lui montrer ce que cela faisait de se sentir à ce point désemparé… Cet affolement, cette panique enivrante que l'on sentait nous gagner n'avait aucun autre effet que celui d'accroître l'excitation…

Ses lèvres étaient déjà bien enflées, dilatées, sa vulve presque entièrement ouverte. Je n'avais qu'à passer les doigts par sa fente débordant de liqueurs odorantes pour que sa féminité ne me soit entièrement révélée. Mes gestes se ralentirent alors, car je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais terriblement ému par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, certainement pour la tout première fois. Mais je ne cessais pas de la caresser, et si légers que mes attouchements furent, Tsukasa s'en tordait tout de même de plaisir, serrant les dents pour étouffer sa voix plaintive. Sous l'effet de mes caresses, son sexe devenait encore plus humide et réceptif, ses cuisses s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes pour me permettre d'approcher, de plus en plus près, tandis que je pouvais admirer sous mes yeux ébahis l'ouverture menant aux profondeurs cachées de son ventre se faire de plus en plus béante, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Sans même y faire attention, le crescendo affolant de la voix de Tsukasa me guida vers cette entrée dérobée, et mes doigts furent alors pris au piège d'une force inimaginable tout entière dévolue à dévorer…

Tsukasa se raidit à nouveau brusquement, plus violemment encore, et j'eus moi-même le souffle coupé tant je me trouvais pris au dépourvu. Je ne m'étais absolument pas rendu compte que j'avais à ce point laisser ma main vagabonder… Je songeai que j'avais certainement laissé ce petit jeu durer trop longtemps et que je ne m'étais que trop laissé allé. Je voulus donc retirer mes doigts, craignant de plus à la réaction particulièrement brutale de Tsukasa de lui avoir fait mal, mais les parois trempées de son sexe s'étaient refermées si étroitement dessus qu'elles les retenaient telle une ventouse, les aspiraient dans les profondeurs vertigineuses de son bas-ventre. Et puis, Tsukasa protesta aussitôt :

_ Non, reste !

Hébété, je ne sus quoi répondre… mais mes doigts s'étaient déjà remis de leur surprise et la caressaient déjà à l'intérieur…

_ Continue… souffla-t-elle, suppliante, tout son corps tendu comme si elle souffrait le martyre.

Mais ses cris n'exprimèrent qu'extase et ravissement tandis que je lui obéissais consciencieusement, de plus en plus émerveillé par l'effet que mes pérégrinations dans les tréfonds de son sexe avaient sur elle. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus la seule, depuis un bout de temps déjà, d'ailleurs, que toute cela émoustillait, et le désir que je sentais me pénétrer de plus en plus profondément se manifestait par une envie presque oppressante de la faire crier encore et encore, une envie à laquelle, encouragé par Tsukasa, je ne savais plus résister. Les battements sourds de mon cœur calquaient leur rythme effrénée sur celui des palpitations déchaînées des parois de son vagin, et plus je l'excitais, plus ce rythme accélérait et plus je me sentais sombrais dans un état proche de la folie. J'avais terriblement chaud, je dégoulinais de sueur… mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais arrêté de faire ce que Tsukasa m'avait demandé.

La voir se contorsionner ainsi, le visage crispé, entendre sa voix éteinte, éraillée pousser de longues plaintes alanguies, pressantes, sentir tous les muscles de son bassin réagir, se contracter violemment à chacune de mes caresses, était plus magnifique, plus intense, et plus infiniment jouissif que dans mes rêves les plus fous, me procurait une telle ivresse que j'étais de toute façon bien incapable de ne faire qu'envisager l'éventualité d'y mettre un terme.

Du moins, tant qu'elle souhaitait que je continue. Et Tsukasa me demanda justement, au bout d'un temps qui nous parut sans doute à tous deux interminable, de m'arrêter. La respiration hachée, elle peinait à retrouver son souffle. J'avais moi-même du mal à retrouver le mien. Nous nous étions mis dans un bel état, constatai-je, non sans un sourire…

_ Ca suffit… Je n'en peux plus… chuchota Tsukasa, presque inaudible.

Elle respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades amples et terriblement excitantes à regarder. Les doigts que j'avais retirés à sa demande de sa fleur étaient dégoulinaient de son nectar abondant. L'envie me prit d'y goûter, et je reconnus le même goût salé que j'avais laissé sur les lèvres de Tsukasa, ce qui m'amena à me dire que nous, hommes et femmes, devions malgré tout être faits plus ou moins pareils…

Je voulus me pencher sur Tsukasa pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'étreindre, mais elle me repoussa, puis se releva bientôt pour s'asseoir face à moi. Elle était encore pantelante, mais ne semblait nullement fatiguée. Je voyais luire dans ses yeux une étincelle de malice qui me plut infiniment. « Ce n'est pas encore fini » entendis-je une petite voix railleuse prononcer dans le fond de ma cervelle.

Tsukasa s'approcha de moi, posa les deux mains sur mon pénis en érection, ce qui me fit sursauter, et profita de l'occasion pour me voler un baiser… qu'elle me rendit aussitôt, bien sûr. Avec un petit rire taquin, elle me souffla à l'oreille :

_ Je te veux en moi, maintenant…

Je me surpris à découvrir que cette pensée ne m'avait à vrai dire qu'assez peu effleuré l'esprit tout le long de ce que nous avions déjà fait ensemble. Je devais avoir été tant fasciné par toutes ces découvertes qu'elle s'était faite plutôt discrète. Très honnêtement, je crois que j'aurais volontiers aimé continuer sur cette lancée, sans vraiment savoir où tout cela nous mènerait. Mais je n'en pas moins alléché par la proposition qu'elle me faisait.

Pas une proposition, en fait, non. Plutôt un ordre. Impérieux. Auquel il ne fallait aucun cas désobéir, sans quoi je n'avais plus aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle saurait se montrer infiniment cruelle et imaginative dans sa façon de me punir… J'avoue que je fus tenté, un bref instant, pour cette seule raison, d'essayer de lui résister, pour voir…

Mais Tsukasa savait se faire obéir. Elle savait m'ôter tous les moyens de lui dire non. M'en ôter jusqu'à l'envie. Et j'avais très envie d'elle, en plus de cela. Elle était tout offerte à moi, de toute façon, et elle comme moi ne pouvions pas être plus prêts, je suppose. Alors c'était le moment ou jamais. C'était le moment d'être un homme.

Sauf que Tsukasa se déroba aussitôt que je voulus la prendre dans mes bras pour l'allonger sur le futon.

_ Non, non, non, me rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai envie de le faire.

_ Ah bon ?... ne sus-je que répondre, complètement décontenancé.

Mon air tout défait la fit éclater de rire.

_ Ce ne serait qu'une nuit tout à fait banale si on le faisait comme d'habitude.

_ Tu trouves ? eus-je la force de demander en repensant à tout ce que l'on avait déjà fait et en me disant que rien que ça était déjà plus que suffisant pour que cette nuit reste gravée dans ma mémoire même le jour où je deviendrais gâteux et commencerais à ne plus me souvenir de rien.

Riant encore de ma perplexité, Tsukasa passa une main dans mes cheveux et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me repousser un peu pour que je lui laisse de la place. Sous mes yeux, elle se mit sur ses genoux. Puis elle se tourna, lentement, me laissant admirer une fois encore chacune des courbes splendides de son corps en mouvement, la beauté de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau pâle et tendue. Elle s'arrêta lorsque son derrière fut face à moi, rebondi et ferme, couvert de fines gouttelettes de sueur. Je mis un long moment à réaliser qu'elle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle se présentait donc dos à moi, m'offrant la vue déroutante de ses jolies fesses comme une invitation que je mis très, très longtemps à comprendre.

_ Hein ? fut ma première réaction. Comme… comme ça ?

_ Oui, s'il te plaît, me répondit-elle en rougissant. Il paraît que c'est très différent de d'habitude, et aussi très excitant…

Très excitant… Je devais bien admettre que la vue qu'elle m'offrait était loin d'être désagréable. Et ç'aurait été être un véritable goujat que de le lui dire de la sorte… Mais quand même…

_ Ce sont tes amies françaises qui t'ont parlé de ça ?

Tsukasa, qui me fixait par-dessus son épaule, approuva d'un hochement de tête et ajouta :

_ Jusqu'ici, tous les conseils qu'elles m'ont donnés ont plutôt porté leurs fruits. J'ai envie de continuer comme ça, moi. Pas toi ?

Si, sans doute. J'étais tellement captivé par l'audace de Tsukasa et par son extraordinaire beauté que je crois que j'aurais de toute façon envisagé tout aussi sérieusement la proposition de me jeter du haut d'un pont sans parachute… Je lui aurais dit oui aveuglément. Alors pourquoi hésiter maintenant ?...

La beauté de Tsukasa était renversante, sous quelque angle qu'on l'eût contemplée. C'était d'ailleurs la toute première fois que je pouvais l'admirer nue de dos. Le spectacle n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de l'autre côté.

La vue de son dos n'était certes pas très différente de lorsqu'elle portait un maillot de bain, mais l'absence totale de vêtements rendait le blanc de sa peau plus éclatant encore, plus lumineux… Il me donnait comme toujours l'envie furieuse de la serrer tout contre moi.

Je n'avais encore jamais pu admirer ses fesses comme ça, par contre. Ni toutes nues, ni d'aussi près. Si près que je pouvais les toucher. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je me sentais envahi de pulsions de moins en moins avouables. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple postérieur aurait pu avoir un tel effet sur moi. Enfin, simple… D'aussi belles fesses, bien rondes, dures, fraîches et appétissantes, aussi délicatement perlée de sueur qu'une fleur de rosée du matin, n'étaient pas offertes à tout le monde… C'était un cadeau qu'indubitablement je devais chérir avec grand respect.

Sans doute parce qu'elle trouvait que ma béate contemplation ne s'éternisait que trop, Tsukasa se dressa sur ses genoux, relevant son bassin presque à la hauteur de mon menton tout en écartant un peu les cuisses. Je rougis et déglutis avec difficulté face à ce tableau somptueux de ses jolies fesses offertes juste sous mes yeux. Pour s'en détourner, mon regard se porta plutôt vers ses épaules au port altier, conquérant. Une vraie reine, ma Tsukasa. Mais parcourant leur arrondi superbe, détaillant tout le long de ses omoplates saillantes et suivant sa colonne vertébrale qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, mon regard revint s'accrocher à ce qu'il avait en vain tenté de fuir, et je sentis tous les poils de mon corps se hérisser à cette seule vue alléchante.

Un scrupule me vint néanmoins me retenir alors que je m'élançai, heureusement à temps. Et j'observai :

_ Attends ! On ne peut pas le faire comme ça !

Intriguée, Tsukasa me scruta d'un air perplexe en se demandant à quoi je pouvais bien faire allusion. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était plus le faire dans une telle position qui me gênait, et comprit de quoi il retournait, elle me sourit d'un air rassurant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pensé à tout.

Comme je levai sur elle deux yeux interrogateurs, elle m'expliqua :

_ Je prends la pilule, maintenant. Tu peux y aller quand tu veux, il n'y a aucun risque.

Je fus surpris que Tsukasa ait pris cette précaution. Cela me fit réaliser que l'invitation qu'elle m'avait susurrée au creux de l'oreille durant le dîner ne pouvait avoir été en fait que depuis longtemps préméditée… Je ne pouvais être qu'immensément troublé de penser qu'elle avait aussi sérieusement envisagé de le faire avec moi… Même si je ne pouvais pas décemment prétendre que je n'y avais jamais pensé, moi aussi. Avec sans doute une volonté bien moindre de mettre cette idée en application…

_ Beaucoup de femmes prennent la pilule, en France, me dit-elle alors, même très jeunes. C'est beaucoup plus courant que chez nous, et je trouve ça très pratique. Pas toi ?

Je suppose que puisqu'elle le disait, je n'avais guère de raison de penser le contraire. C'est sûr que la certitude de pouvoir le faire à n'importe quel moment sans avoir rien à craindre pouvait difficilement apparaître comme un inconvénient. Et ce ne fut pas le seul avantage de cette méthode qui me vint à l'esprit, d'ailleurs…

Juste sous mes yeux, Tsukasa à présent impatiente balançait son joli postérieur en m'appelant et m'encourageant de petits murmures irrésistiblement séduisants qui me firent devenir plus rouge encore que je ne l'étais déjà.

N'y tenant plus finalement, j'enserrai la taille de Tsukasa de mes deux bras passés autour et me dressai sur mes genoux pour me coller à elle, ma bouche se perdant dans les cheveux qui inondaient sa nuque. Tsukasa poussa un cri de joie j'étouffai un grognement sourd. Avidement, je lui caressai les épaules, le dos, couvris sou cou de baisers humides tandis que nos bassins se frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Mon sexe pressé contre son derrière était douloureusement stimulé. Comme tout le reste de son corps, les fesses de Tsukasa étaient douces, très agréable au toucher cette sensation me rendait fou.

Je pensais qu'il n'était plus nécessaire d'attendre. Que le chemin m'était ouvert et que je n'avais qu'à l'emprunter. Néanmoins, Tsukasa se déroba de nouveau lorsque, mon sexe entre les doigts, je fouillais entre ses cuisses à la recherche du sien. Sans m'en offusquer, j'en fus tout de même étonné alors que c'était pourtant elle qui m'avait tant pressé.

_ Attends Junpei, me murmura-t-elle, ne le mets pas tout de suite. Frotte-le encore contre moi, là…

Peut-être était-ce un autre jeu qu'elle avait appris en France. Peut-être aimait-elle souffler sur moi le chaud et le froid. Qu'importe, au fond, je crois que j'aimais ça moi aussi. C'était de toute évidence à celui de nous deux qui se brûlerait le premier de s'incliner alors forcément, il fallait quelquefois refroidir un peu ses ardeurs… Et puis si ce chemin tortueux vers l'extase n'avait pas été parsemé de trésors inestimables, encore… Mais il n'en était rien. Me trouver le sexe ainsi pris en étau entre ses cuisses et la chaleur dévorante de son bas-ventre tout humide était un véritable délice qui me tira bon nombre de soupirs et éveillait en moi une frénésie sans borne. Tsukasa ne semblait pas en reste et avait au contraire l'air de beaucoup apprécier de sentir la chaleur de mon sexe glisser contre le sien, stimuler ses lèvres sensibles et rendre ses désirs plus impérieux encore tandis qu'elle luttait obstinément contre la tentation ô combien grande, je pouvais la comprendre, d'y céder…

Mon visage frottait doucement contre ses cheveux parfumés à chacun de nos va-et-vient. Nos deux corps se mouvaient, unis dans la même danse lascive et voluptueuse. Le rythme de nos cœurs s'accordait. Profondément ému, je pris une mèche des cheveux de Tsukasa entre les doigts pour la caresser. Son dos collait à ma poitrine, et nous bougions ensemble, comme mus par la même volonté. Repoussant la mèche qui lui barrait l'oreille, j'approchai ma bouche et lui susurrai :

_ Tsukasa chérie… Je t'aime.

Je la sentis se presser d'instinct un peu plus à moi, mais elle voulut toutefois dissimuler son émoi par un reproche en forme de plaisanterie :

_ Tu essaies de m'amadouer ?

_ Pas du tout, lui répondis-je. Pour être honnête, j'aime déjà beaucoup ce qu'on est en train de faire. On peut continuer comme ça toute la nuit, si tu veux.

J'étais sincère. Je me moquais à vrai dire bien de ce que l'on pourrait faire cette nuit… du moment que c'était ensemble. Sa réponse fut pourtant teintée de scepticisme :

_ Tu espères que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Je me mis à rire franchement.

_ Mais enfin, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi je pourrais avoir envie de me tirer ! Je suis bien avec toi, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

_ Oh, tais-toi… gémit-elle plaintivement, le corps irradié d'un frisson qui la recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même. Quand t'es gentil comme ça… ça me rend folle.

Avant que je ne puisse me demander à quel genre de folie elle faisait référence, elle ajouta :

_ Ca me fait complètement craquer…

Avec une certaine gêne, je remarquai que la fleur de Tsukasa pressée contre mon pénis l'inondait soudain de plus en plus de ses brûlantes sécrétions. L'embarras se mêla en un éclair d'une inavouable fierté tandis que le désir en moi se faisait encore plus despotique. Je serrai alors les bras autour de son ventre et la collai tout contre moi. Je mordis le lobe de son oreille, puis léchai le creux de son pavillon. Lorsque ses petits cris de plaisir se turent, je lui répondis :

_ Toi aussi, tu me fais complètement craquer.

Tsukasa demeura un moment hébétée dans mes bras, haletante. Puis elle se redressa en tournant son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa en lâchant en une plainte érotique :

_ J'ai envie de toi…

Tandis que l'on s'embrassait et que nos corps étaient plus que jamais collés l'un à l'autre, que nos lèvres se dévoraient en laissant nos langues se titiller mutuellement à l'intérieur de sa bouche, les doigts de Tsukasa passés autour de mon sexe l'attirèrent doucement dans la chaleur de son bas-ventre. Très lentement, très délicatement, elle me guida dans les replis de sa féminité, glissa mon gland dans l'entrée de son vagin…

Elle dut interrompre notre baiser et s'avancer un petit peu pour que je puisse la pénétrer, mais c'est à regret que j'acceptai de la relâcher. Tsukasa prit dans ses mains les miennes que je posai sur ses hanches. Son corps m'attendait, fébrile, bouillant. L'invitation à présent était bien trop tentante pour que je puisse y résister. D'un mouvement aussi délicat et mesuré que possible, je m'enfonçai en elle.

Tsukasa poussa un cri ébloui tandis que tout son corps se contractait brutalement. Son sexe aussi, écrasant le mien très fort. Je criai avec elle, tellement heureux d'habiter à nouveau enfin cette chaleur inimaginable qui bouillonnait dans son ventre.

Je fus d'emblée frappé par la grande différence que je pouvais ressentir par rapport à d'habitude, bien que faire l'amour avec Tsukasa n'avait encore tout à fait eu le temps de devenir une habitude. L'intérieur de son sexe me paraissait tout d'un coup très différent, même si les souvenirs que j'en avais étaient d'abord très vagues, et ensuite très flous de toute manière. Parce que nous le faisions dans cette position, la forme courbe de son vagin qui remontait vers ses organes internes était orientée vers le bas plutôt que vers le haut, ce qui maintenant mon pénis dans une position dans laquelle il se trouvait comprimé, véritablement écrasé par une force absolument colossale. Plus que jamais, le sexe de Tsukasa me faisait l'effet d'un formidable étau de douceur et de chaleur qui me laissait à peine bouger. J'étais obligé le reconnaître : c'était absolument délicieux !

A peine parvenu tout entier d'elle, mes hanches se projetèrent pourtant d'elles-mêmes en avant, pour la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Tsukasa gémit, se cambra et m'encouragea à continuer. Loin de rendre la pénétration difficile ou douloureuse, les parois détrempées de son sexe ainsi que l'extraordinaire pression qu'elles exerçaient sur le mien créaient un effet de succion qui me retenait dans ses profondeurs à chaque fois que j'essayais de me retirer… et m'aspiraient au contraire dès que j'enfonçais en elle. A chaque mouvement, son sexe étroit me comprimait donc et me stimulait ainsi intensément, tandis que la sensation variait en fonction des mouvements désordonnés de Tsukasa, de la force et de la profondeur à laquelle je la pénétrais, du rythme même de nos respirations… J'imaginais qu'elle aussi devait en éprouver un plaisir indescriptible. Elle ne se contentait pas d'ailleurs de demeurer passive : son bassin faisait tout pour accompagner les mouvements du mien.

Tout en retenant Tsukasa, penchée en avant, par les bras, je me laissais petit à petit aller à la pénétrer de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus fort. Je trouvais follement amusant de sentir mon bassin rebondir souplement sur ses jolies fesses à chaque fois que je venais tout au fond d'elle, mon sexe avidement aspiré par le sien. J'avais le sentiment que tout cela facilitait encore plus mes mouvements, me libérait du poids de l'effort, et la frénésie qui me gagnait ne rencontrait ainsi aucun frein. Loin d'en souffrir, ma petite amie m'encourageait avec un enthousiasme particulièrement débordant. Par les gémissements, les petits cris étouffés, les longues plaintes lascives qu'elle laissait parfois échapper. Par les mouvements de son corps qui ne cherchait sans cesse qu'à s'accorder aux miens. Par la chaleur toujours plus croissante de son ventre qui me consumait, me pénétrait et me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je n'étais pas le seul à vivre tout cela comme un rêve : tout de Tsukasa m'indiquait qu'elle m'y rejoignait, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tout d'elle m'indiquait qu'elle était en train de vivre un plaisir qu'elle-même n'avait su imaginer…

Tsukasa ne se laissait jamais aller à crier volontairement mon nom, ou à me lancer de longues tirades lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Elle s'efforçait au contraire de rester aussi silencieuse que possible, retenait sa voix qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir en flots ininterrompus de sa gorge serrée… Tant et si bien que, chaque fois qu'un cri lui échappait, il était merveilleusement mélodieux, touchant d'authenticité et d'émotion. Un seul de ces cris à demi étouffés était largement suffisant pour m'encourager autant que l'auraient fait mille suppliques en ce sens. Tsukasa n'avait pas besoin de mots pour m'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait : ainsi liés, nos esprits communiaient par-delà toutes les frontières et nous n'étions plus qu'un, animés du même désir d'être pleinement heureux et satisfaits.

Enfin, il y a quand même des choses que je ne pouvais pas deviner !… Et pour me les dire, Tsukasa me força à ralentir, sans un mot, puis reprit suffisamment de souffle pour énoncer, d'une voix tout adoucie :

_ Je veux que tu me serres contre toi, Junpei. Que tu me caresses pendant qu'on le fait.

_ D'accord, lui répondis-je en l'attirant vers moi pour venir la mordre dans le cou.

Un sursaut l'agita, et je sentis ce frisson remonter jusqu'en moi par là où nos deux corps s'étaient joints. Fabuleuse sensation à laquelle je voulus de nouveau goûter aussitôt…

Notre position agenouillée m'empêchait de prendre Tsukasa tout à fait dans mes bras, sans quoi cela lui aurait probablement brisé l'échine, ou m'aurait obligé à me retirer de son sexe, mais je pouvais au moins les passer et les refermer autour d'elle, et la caresser comme elle me l'avait demandé, tout en reprenant plus lentement les mouvements de mon bassin contre le sien. Tandis que je laissai mes lèvres vagabonder à leur guise dans le creux de son cou, le long de ses épaules et le haut de son dos, je réalisai que je pouvais dans cette position atteindre des mains pratiquement tous les points sensibles de Tsukasa… et je ne manquai pas d'en user et d'en abuser, à son grand contentement. Au mouvement de ses cheveux qui m'effleuraient le haut du front, je pouvais sentir sa tête dodeliner comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé au sommet de son cou.

Je fus émerveillé, mais peut-être pas autant qu'elle, de pouvoir refermer précieusement mes mains sur ses seins tout en continuant de la prendre, de pouvoir les caresser et les titiller, de pouvoir pincer leurs mamelons entre mes doigts sans la moindre difficulté, plus librement que si j'avais été allongé face à elle. C'était indubitablement un aspect très enviable de la chose. Par contre, je regrettais beaucoup de ne pouvoir les lécher…

_ Oh, mais c'est pas dit que tu puisses pas, me répondit Tsukasa lorsque je lui fit part de cette insignifiante déception.

Et sur ce, elle se contorsionna pour pouvoir passer son bras gauche par-dessus mon épaule droite, me prendre ainsi par le cou et tourner le buste légèrement dans ma direction.

_ Là, regarde, me dit-elle, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver…

Et Tsukasa disait vrai. En me penchant un peu en avant, ma bouche pouvait atteindre le sein dont elle me faisait présent. L'atteindre et s'en délecter, goulûment. Et ce faisant, je me servis de ma main libre pour lui caresser le ventre et jouer avec son nombril, ce qui accrut encore son plaisir ainsi que la pression délectable exercée par ses entrailles sur mon pénis…

_ Hum, soupira-t-elle bientôt entre mes bras. S'il te plaît, touche-moi aussi le clitoris…

Un peu gêné par sa requête, je suspendis tous mes gestes et écartai ma bouche de son mamelon dardé, ce qui produisit le même bruit humide et mignon qu'un nourrisson abandonnant sa tétine. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de mon embarras.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où ça se trouve…

_ Ben, je…

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que mes seules connaissances en la matière me provenaient de films assez peu recommandables qui, par ailleurs, me laissaient malgré tout plutôt perplexe face à la vraie chose… Poussant un soupir contrarié, Tsukasa attrapa ma main perdue sur son ventre et la fit glisser droit vers son entrejambe, lui faisant au passage délicieusement frôler les poils soyeux de son pubis.

_ Regarde, me commanda-t-elle. Apprends comment les femmes sont faites.

Etonnamment, cette réplique me fit brusquement penser à Satsuki. Cette assurance, cette audace sans borne, et cette impériosité que l'on sentait tout de même légèrement contrariée… Mais je ne devais pas penser à elle en un moment pareil et secouai la tête pour en chasser cette pensée. Je devais plutôt me concentrer sur ce que Tsukasa était en train de me montrer. Me concentrer assidûment. Je n'eus à vrai dire que peu de mal à le faire.

Elle conduisit ainsi mon index jusqu'à une petite boule toute dure nichée dans la commissure supérieure de ses grandes lèvres. Je pus sentir que ce contact ne fut pas sans la faire abondamment frissonner, et, bouleversé, je n'osai plus faire un geste.

_ Tu vois, me dit-elle d'une voix rauque, il se trouve ici.

Je hochai machinalement la tête, sans cesser de regarder par-dessus son épaule mes doigts qui se perdaient dans les secrets de sa chair, un peu comme s'ils n'avaient pas été les miens, et de savourer les légers frémissements qui agitaient par vagues le corps de Tsukasa contre moi. Je ne pus non plus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque pression sur ce petit bourgeon, tout le bas-ventre de Tsukasa se contractait un peu plus sur moi, une sensation électrisante qui n'était que pour m'inciter à reproduire l'expérience bien que je n'en fis encore rien, mes doigts toujours prisonniers de la main de Tsukasa.

_ Normalement, il se trouve dissimulé sous un capuchon, là, poursuivit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte en guidant encore mes doigts vers un petit repli de sa chair juste au dessus de son clitoris.

Sa peau, là, était tendre et souple je devinai qu'elle pouvait s'étirer facilement, et ainsi le recouvrir. Du bout du doigt, je l'effleurai délicatement et titillai néanmoins ce faisant profondément ma petite chérie.

_ Il n'en sort et ne durcit que lorsque je suis… très excitée… ajouta-t-elle en haletant tandis que je pouvais la sentir trembler comme une feuille de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

_ Et… c'est ce que tu es en ce moment ?... ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Imbécile !... me répondit-elle, bien que les reproches dans sa voix ne fussent noyés par un flot vif et palpable d'émotions bien moins hostiles…

Elle poussa un petit cri, se raidit brusquement entre mes bras et relâcha ma main tandis que je caressai de nouveau le petit organe érectile et sensible entre ses lèvres.

_ Oui, comme ça… gémit-elle presque, me sembla-t-il, inconsciemment. Caresse-le doucement… Tout doucement…

Plongé en elle, je ne pouvais que ressentir les effets immédiats que les attouchements les plus délicats sur cette partie de son corps pouvaient avoir sur elle. Les parois de son vagin se contractaient plus violemment, plus étroitement qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait, et m'écrasaient presque au point de me faire mal. Pourtant, je ne pris qu'un immense plaisir à reproduire cette expérience fascinante, encore et encore, faisant pousser à Tsukasa des cris de plus en plus maladifs tandis qu'elle chancelait de plus en plus sur ses appuis. Contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je ne me contentai pas de rester doux, car je me rendis vite compte que varier l'intensité de mes caresses avaient sur cette partie de son corps le même effet que sur toutes les autres : accroître le plaisir et le rendre imprévisible, plus difficile à supporter.

Bien qu'elle essayât de se retenir, Tsukasa criait et criait encore de plus belle. Et le plus beau, c'est que chaque contraction de son sexe s'accompagnait de sécrétions abondantes et chaudes qui m'engourdissaient le bas-ventre. En prenant peu à peu l'habitude de toutes ces sensations, en prenant le coup de main, je gagnai suffisamment d'assurance pour me remettre à aller et venir contre elle. En elle. Son vagin m'attirant à chaque pénétration plus profondément encore au fond de lui.

Tsukasa laissa soudain échapper un hurlement sonore et ses cuisses s'écartèrent brusquement. Perdant l'équilibre, elle bascula en avant et tomba sur ses avant-bras.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? m'enquis-je aussitôt, un peu inquiet d'être allé trop loin.

_ Ca… ça va, me répondit-elle faiblement. Ne t'arrête pas, continue. Continue, s'il te plaît…

Tant de politesse en un moment pareil ne fut pas sans m'émouvoir. Comment… comment dire non à une si jolie fille qui le demandait si gentiment ?... Ce devait être la dixième fois que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit et pourtant, j'étais toujours si ému de voir Tsukasa se montrer aussi pressante, aussi volontaire.

La surprise et la crainte que cela ne lui ait fait mal ne m'avaient laissé me concentrer dessus, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait à quatre pattes, les sensations que je ressentais en elle étaient encore différentes. La pression de son sexe sur le mien s'était un peu relâchée et me permettait de m'enfoncer beaucoup plus profondément en elle, ce que je ne manquai pas de faire, pour son plus grand bonheur. Je pus ainsi varier plus souvent la rapidité et l'amplitude des mouvements de mon bassin, ce qui n'était pas délicieux que pour elle, je dois dire.

Mais Tsukasa ne s'en satisfaisait pas encore tout à fait, semble-t-il, puisqu'elle m'interrompit un bout d'un moment, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure à peine audible perdu au milieu de sa respiration hachée et difficile.

_ Ne fais pas… ne fais que des va-et-vient…

Elle se dressa légèrement sur ses coudes et tourna le regard vers moi. Je fus abasourdi de voir comme le plaisir dépeint sur son visage la rendait mignonne.

_ Tu peux aussi faire des mouvements circulaires, par exemple…

Etonné, je demeurais un instant interdit, avant que la curiosité ne l'emportât sur la perplexité.

_ Nyaah ! hurla Tsukasa lorsque je fis légèrement remuer mon bassin de côté, mon sexe ondulant alors au fond du sien comme un serpent. Oui ! Comme ça ! Continue !

Me prenant moi-même au jeu, je me mis ainsi à varier mes mouvements, comme leur intensité. Je dois avouer que je n'avais même pas songé à toutes ces possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Je pouvais aller et venir d'avant en arrière, bien sûr, mais aussi de gauche à droite, de haut en bas… Son sexe n'était plus tout à fait aussi étroit qu'auparavant et me laissait donc toute liberté de l'explorer selon mon bon vouloir. Je me laissais entièrement submerger par cette soif inextinguible d'aventure et de découvertes qui sut en retour me procurer d'immenses satisfactions, tout comme cela semblait rendre Tsukasa folle d'extase.

Son corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon selon l'endroit de son sexe contre lequel le mien venait frotter. En faire la découverte puis l'inventaire se révélait particulièrement captivant et jouissif. Je réalisai par exemple qu'en me dressant le plus haut possible sur mes jambes, mon pénis venait ramper avec vigueur contre la face antérieure de son sexe et la stimuler pleinement, à tel point que je pouvais sentir tout son corps se tendre, se raidir, devenir aussi dur que de la pierre alors pourtant que sa chair n'avait été plus tendre ni plus chaude. Comme cela semblait la rendre complètement folle, et comme elle me pressait si fort que j'en perdais moi-même un peu l'esprit, je voulus continuer, me redresser encore et ainsi appuyer plus fort pour voir ce que cela ferait. Le résultat de tout cela fut que Tsukasa se laissa brusquement tomber sur le ventre, en m'entraînant avec elle.

Sans chercher à se relever, à protester ou même à se plaindre, Tsukasa ouvrit les cuisses autant qu'elle put et creusa seulement les reins pour bomber son bassin, pour me permettre de continuer d'aller et venir en elle. Presque allongé contre son dos, les mains crispées sur ses hanches et tandis que la chaleur qui m'étouffait depuis si longtemps devenait véritablement suffocante, je me laissais aller à la pénétrer de plus en plus sauvagement. Son sexe était à nouveau étroitement refermé sur moi, ce qui rendit chaque mouvement plus indiciblement jouissif que le précédent. Il ne fit aucun doute que je n'étais plus en mesure de me retenir, à présent. Le feu qui coulait en moi était en train de me consumer, complètement, de me faire perdre la raison. Je n'éprouvais plus rien d'autre que le besoin pressant, irrésistible, de faire corps avec elle. Une pulsion si violente, si despotique, que j'aurais pu la croire égoïste si Tsukasa, le visage enfoui contre le matelas, ne laissa échapper, d'une voix suppliante devenue plainte, onirique, hypnotique :

_ … peux plus… Je vais… jouir…

Elle explosa au même instant que moi. Le moment précis où je sentis mon bassin se convulser fut celui où tout se corps se contracta si violemment que je crus qu'il me serait impossible d'éjaculer. La sensation fut presque douloureuse : elle était si magnifique, violente, brûlante, oppressante que j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ma tête prise de vertige était entièrement vide et mon corps autant agité par les contractions brutales de tous mes muscles que par les spasmes qui ébranlaient Tsukasa d'une extrémité à l'autre. Au paroxysme de la jouissance, je me sentis m'abandonner contre elle et la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer très fort. Et je sentis avec une satisfaction parfaitement dénuée de culpabilité ma semence jaillir, se répandre dans son ventre et l'inonder, lui arrachant une plainte rauque. Le concert de tous nos cris, soupirs et gémissements devait résonner dans toute la pièce depuis un long moment déjà je ne m'en rendais pas compte, et c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Pour l'heure, je ne ressentais, n'éprouvais, ne vivais avec Tsukasa qu'une chose, une seule, merveilleuse, incroyable, tout à fait inimaginable : l'osmose complète, la symbiose parfaite de nos deux êtres entremêlés, unis, indissociablement liés par la même exultation, sauvage comme emplie de tendresse, d'autant de brutalité bestiale que de la plus divine et délectable des douceurs…

Pour l'heure, je ne la ressentais qu'elle, et cela faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle longtemps après que cette tempête ne se fût calmée, et si je connaissais assez peu la langue qu'elle employait, j'en savais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de l'expression consacrée aux déclarations amoureuses.

_ C'était du Français ? lui demandai-je en mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_ Tu le parles un peu ?

Elle hocha encore la tête.

_ Un tout petit peu, précisa-t-elle. J'ai surtout appris des mots d'amour. Je voulais te les déclamer toute cette nuit, mais je crois que le désir a un peu pris le dessus…

_ Ah oui ? Comme lesquels ?

_ Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle, sa voix maltraitant d'une façon adorable cette langue qui nous était si étrangère. Mon amour, mon chéri… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Je ne compris pas la dernière phrase. Mais, me laissant envahir par la musique étrange et envoûtante de cette autre langue, je ne songeai même pas à lui demander ce que ça voulait dire. J'étais simplement heureux qu'elle ait appris tout ça rien que pour moi. Une telle attention ne pouvait que me toucher, tendrement, tout au plus profond de mon cœur.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondis-je alors dans la seule langue que je savais réellement maîtriser, mon Anglais étant désespérément resté, même au cours de mes nombreux voyages, hésitant et approximatif.

J'enviais décidément la maîtrise de Tsukasa pour les langues…

Il se passa un long moment durant lequel nous ne nous dîmes rien, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre à laisser le temps s'écouler et à le savourer ensemble. Un long moment où je calquai le rythme de ma respiration sur la sienne, plus calme, désormais, apaisée, presque endormie. Nous allions peut-être nous endormir, au bout du compte, d'ailleurs… Ce que nous venions de faire avait été plutôt éprouvant, bien qu'assurément formidable.

Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas vraiment l'envie de dormir. Alors, curieux, je posai la question à Tsukasa.

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai pas sommeil, me répondit-elle avec un sourire rempli de douceur, son regard encore vif et pétillant.

Alors, je me redressai, assis à califourchon sur elle et, alors que je sentais mon corps redevenir tout tremblant, j'écartai une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux de sa belle nuque tout en la caressant. D'un coup hésitant, je restai longtemps ainsi, sous son regard paisible, à jouer avec ses cheveux, à effleurer tendrement la peau délicate et blanche de son cou et à frémir à sa place de ce contact délicieux.

_ Dans ce cas, on pourrait essayer… d'autres choses que tu aurais apprises en France…

Je vis le sourire de Tsukasa s'allonger, la lueur de ses yeux se faire plus maligne et faire poindre en moi un léger sentiment de honte qui me donna de délicieux vertiges.

_ Comme ça, tu pourrais… me déclamer tous les mots d'amour en Français que tu voudras.

Tsukasa souriait encore, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de cette expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Elle me repoussa soudain d'un brusque coup de reins qui me fit presque mal, puis se redressa à son tour jusqu'à venir coller son dos contre moi. Tandis qu'elle tournait son visage vers le mien, je ne vis arriver sa main qui me prit par la joue et m'attira tout contre elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'avais en tête depuis le début ? J'ai bien dit « inoubliable », il me semble ? »

Puis elle scella cette promesse d'un baiser langoureux, et l'envie nous consuma de nouveau.

... ... ...

Comme toujours, l'aurore succéda à cette nuit durant laquelle je n'appris que peu de Français mais beaucoup de nouvelles façons de faire crier ma belle petite amie de plaisir, tant d'autres de souffrir le même martyre savoureux… Mais les rayons chaleureux du Soleil ne nous éveillèrent tous deux que lorsque l'astre du jour fut déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La nuit avait été courte, mais nous étions pourtant en pleine forme lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, bien que je fusse un peu surpris et très heureux de me retrouver allongé et nu tout contre Tsukasa, à peine plus vêtue que moi… de la bague et du pendentif qu'elle n'avait quittés de toute cette folle nuit de volupté qui me revint, d'abord par bribes confuses, comme un rêve, puis avec la force de détails de plus en plus nombreux… J'avais encore un peu de mal à croire que je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça…

Nous fûmes bien soumis, tous les deux, je crois, à la tentation de rester encore un peu au lit… Mais ç'aurait sans doute été impoli envers notre hôtesse et ses autres invités, d'autant que, il fallait le dire… nous étions morts de faim ! Aussi nous habillâmes-nous afin de nous rendre à la salle à manger où nous espérions retrouver nos amis ainsi qu'un solide petit déjeuner.

Etonnamment, nous n'étions pas les derniers debout, alors qu'il était pourtant déjà tard. Mais je réalisai brusquement que la soirée de la veille avait été copieusement arrosée. Aussi, l'absence de Mlle Kurokawa n'était-elle plus vraiment une surprise. Celle de Misuzu et son petit ami Uchiba, elle, en était une, car tous deux avec bu avec une extrême modération, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant de la part de Misuzu. A la réflexion, pourtant, cette absence n'était peut-être pas si… surprenante…

Nous nous assîmes à table, Tsukasa et moi. Aya mangeait en silence à côté de Satsuki qui semblait souffrir d'un horrible mal de tête et pestait après le moindre son. Rikiya me semblait encore endormi, mais Chinami, à côté de lui, pétait déjà le feu, comme si de rien n'était. Hiroshi, lui aussi, était bien plus calme que d'accoutumée. Mais à l'inverse de sa petite sœur, il avait pas mal bu, quand même. Je me demandai si Tsukasa et moi étions les seuls à nous réveiller de cette nuit plus frais que jamais…

Satsuki nous distribua des bols, et nous nous servîmes copieusement, ce qui surprit beaucoup les autres qui mangeaient plutôt avec frugalité. Les festivités de la veille semblaient avoir fait bien des ravages !

Mais heureusement, le temps passant, chacun retrouva sa forme habituelle. Quelques calories dans l'estomac ne devaient sans doute pas y être pour rien. Petit à petit, ceux qui manquaient à la table nous rejoignirent, et aucun de nous ne parut étonné que Mlle Kurokawa n'arrivât bonne dernière, un peu migraineuse.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-elle en bâillant aux corneilles. Bien dormi ?

Nous répondîmes tous par l'affirmative… sauf Satsuki qui se mit aussitôt à vociférer :

_ Pas du tout, j'ai vécu un calvaire ! Pourtant, est-ce que je ne vous avais pas demandé de faire attention à ne pas crier trop fort ?

Je pris aussitôt un air coupable tandis que Tsukasa affichait un sourire un peu gêné. Mais nous n'étions pas les seuls visés, puisque je vis Misuzu et son petit ami baisser la tête, l'air honteux. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi donc, eux aussi… ? Mais ce n'était pas tout : Rikiya avait également l'air soudain coupable et fixait Chinami avec insistance. Celle-ci me semblait lui répondre d'un regard empli de reproches tandis que je voyais tout de même ses joues légèrement rosir… C'était-il vraiment produit ce que je croyais deviner ? Si c'était bien le cas, j'en étais pour être franc bien aise pour eux. En fait, à bien les regarder, eux comme Misuzu et Uchiba, ou comme Tsukasa et moi, certainement, avaient l'air coupable, mais pas du tout mécontent…

_ Franchement, les couples, c'est vraiment infernal, commenta Satsuki, profondément contrariée.

_ Mais enfin, Satsuki, l'interrompit soudain Aya, je croyais que tu m'avais dit que cette auberge accueillait beaucoup de lunes de miel…

Prise en défaut, Satsuki parut sur le point d'étouffer. Puis elle se tourna vers son bol et fourra une boulette de riz dans sa bouche en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

_ Quand même, vous auriez pu faire moins de bruit, continua-t-elle en essayant de paraître indifférente. J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable à cause de vous…

_ Ou des dix litres de saké que t'as ingurgité hier soir, répliqua Hiroshi, ce qui la contraria encore beaucoup.

_ La ferme !

Mal à la tête, oui, mais pas encore assez pour l'empêcher de se mettre en colère et de s'en prendre à tout le monde. Ah, sacrée Satsuki, toujours la même… Tant mieux. Ne change jamais, toi non plus.

Voir une certaine agitation gagner peu à peu chacun des convives autour de la table me remplit d'une joie telle que je finis par éclater de rire. Chacun se figea pour se tourner vers moi, en se demandant sûrement si je n'étais pas devenu fou. Lorsque j'eu recouvré mon calme, j'entrepris de leur expliquer mon fou rire.

_ Vous savez, pendant ces quatre années, j'ai voyagé, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde, j'ai vu plein d'endroits différents, j'ai fait pas mal de choses… Et c'était génial, je ne regrette rien. Je me sens vraiment plus grandi de toutes ces expériences, plus fort, je sens que j'ai mûri.

Tout le monde me regardait attentivement, sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre ce que j'essayais de leur dire.

_ Et il y a une chose en particulier que j'ai apprise de tout ça, quelque chose que je crois essentiel.

Je renonçai à faire durer le suspense : le réalisateur que je suis sait qu'il est parfois bon de ménager ses effets.

_ Tous ces voyages, toutes ces expériences, toute cette vie, en somme… sans vous tous, ça n'a vraiment pas la même saveur.

Je vis toutes les filles rougir, même Mlle Kurokawa, et je vis les garçons me regarder d'un air incrédule.

_ Pendant toutes ces années, vous m'avez tous affreusement manqué, mes amis.

Tsukasa me souriait, à présent. D'un air infiniment affectueux. Il me sembla discerner l'ombre de ce même sourire sur les lèvres d'Aya. Satsuki, même si elle paraissait encore embarrassée, dissimulait mal combien mes paroles la touchaient. En fait, je crois que pas un seul d'entre eux ne ressentit pas la moindre émotion, pas même Uchiba que pourtant je ne connaissais pas.

_ Alors je voudrais profiter de l'occasion, profiter de nos retrouvailles… pour vous promettre de ne plus jamais rester si longtemps séparé de vous. Si vous voulez encore de mon amitié, sachez qu'elle vous est à tous acquise pour la vie. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Cette évocation sembla leur parler. Chacun devait, comme moi, se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs de cette période-là. Cette période bénie était depuis longtemps révolue, et il ne fallait en avoir aucun regret. Mais une nouvelle s'ouvrait devant nous, et j'avais envie de partager encore mon chemin avec eux.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, me répondit la première Aya. On est tous allés de l'avant, chacun de notre côté, mais c'est vraiment génial de pouvoir vous retrouver après tout ce temps, c'est tellement agréable et ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs…

Aya baissa la tête. Je crus qu'elle ne voulut pas qu'on la voie pleurer. Mais je ne vis aucune larme dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle redressa et continua :

_ Alors je suis d'accord pour qu'on ne se perde plus de vue, comme avant !

_ Moi pareil, renchérit Hiroshi. Avec ce que vous êtes devenues, Aya, Tsukasa, Satsuki… et même toi, Misuzu… J'aurais vraiment tort de m'éloigner d'autant de jolies filles !

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la jolie fille, espèce de pervers ! réplique Misuzu en lui balançant son rond de serviette en pleine figure. Je me passe très bien de toi depuis quatre ans ! Les autres, je dis pas, mais toi, bon débarras !

J'eus l'audace de croire qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot et que cet accès de colère envers son frère n'était rien de plus qu'une de ces chamailleries fraternelles qui ne devaient jamais cesser entre eux.

_ Moi aussi, je suis très content de vous revoir, avoua franchement Rikiya. Ca me fera de la peine lorsqu'on se quittera de nouveau, alors j'espère que ça durera le moins longtemps possible.

A côté de lui, Chinami pesta :

_ Pfff !... De toute façon, j'ai déjà raté mon avion pour Guam à cause de vous, alors je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que rester…

C'était sa façon particulière, bien à elle, de nous déclarer son amour…

_ Je n'ai pas pu vous côtoyer autant que Junpei l'a fait, ajouta Tsukasa, droite et souriante à côté de moi, mais être aujourd'hui parmi vous me fait réaliser combien vous êtes malgré tout précieux pour moi. Je serai vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre à tous vous connaître comme je n'ai pas pu le faire à l'époque.

La déclaration de Tsukasa me gonfla le cœur d'une immense joie. J'aurais été bien ennuyé, mais n'aurais pu m'en plaindre, qu'elle rejette mes anciennes fréquentations parmi lesquelles se trouvaient quand même deux filles qui avaient été autant de sources de tentation pour moi, en un temps où je ne savais pas encore décider de ce que je voulais réellement.

Tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers Satsuki, laquelle parut bien gênée.

_ Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous attendez de moi une autre de ces déclarations grandiloquentes et grotesques ? Comptez pas sur moi. C'est pas mon genre, vous le savez bien…

_ C'est vrai, répondit Hiroshi. Mais on sait aussi que si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, tu n'aurais pas manqué de nous le faire savoir.

Satsuki rougit de plus belle. Hiroshi avait vu juste. Malgré ses allures de goujat, il cernait plutôt assez bien la psychologie féminine…

_ Pour ma part, annonça Mlle Kurokawa, c'est toujours une grande émotion de revoir mes anciens élèves. Alors n'hésitez pas, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. En plus, en ce qui vous concerne… je crois que je vous aime bien. Tout simplement.

_ Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle, lui répondis-je. A votre façon, vous avez été quelqu'un d'irremplaçable dans notre vie.

_ Mais c'est qu'il a appris à plutôt bien parler, ce garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Regardez-moi ce joli cœur !

Comme je rougissais, elle ajouta :

_ Vous êtes trop mignons…

_ Il faudrait qu'on trinque, non ? proposa Hiroshi. Avec nos bols, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Tout le monde parut d'accord. Et nous trinquâmes ainsi tous joyeusement, au risque de renverser nos soupes :

_ A notre éternelle amitié !

A nouveau l'ambiance devint festive. J'imagine que les choses peuvent difficilement rester calmes lorsque l'on rassemble des gens comme nous au même endroit. Pourtant, je m'efforçai de regagner le silence, ayant une dernière proposition à leur soumettre.

_ Si nous refaisions un film, tous ensemble ? Comme au lycée. Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, il faudra s'arranger, mais ce serait vraiment sympa de pouvoir en faire un autre avec vous tous. Après tout ce temps.

A ma grande surprise, et à mon heureuse satisfaction, tout le monde sembla emballé par cette idée. Hiroshi proposa même de coproduire le film en plus de s'occuper de la photographie, et Chinami insista d'emblée pour que, quel qu'il fût, elle obtînt le premier rôle féminin. Même Uchiba parut tenté à l'idée de participer.

_ Il va nous falloir un scénario, remarqua sagement Rikiya. Aya, c'est encore toi qui vas l'écrire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu y as déjà pensé, Junpei ?

Je lui souris.

_ Tu sais bien quel film je rêve de réaliser depuis longtemps…

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête discret et ému.

_ Pour l'heure, repris-je, nous manquons de moyens, alors on va rester sur quelque chose de plus simple…

Et je déposai alors sur la table un objet que je venais de prendre dans le sac qui m'accompagnait.

_ C'est le livre d'Aya ! s'exclama Rikiya.

_ Celui qui a eu le prix Naobashi ! confirma Misuzu.

Aya parut toute chamboulée. Je me demande si elle avait envisagé, à un quelconque moment, la possibilité de l'adapter au cinéma.

_ C'est un excellent roman, lui assurai-je, et je vois déjà comment je vais tourner plusieurs de ses scènes. J'aimerais beaucoup le faire, avec vous. Tu es d'accord ?

Aya parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la tablée qui s'était tournée vers elle. Tous avaient les yeux remplis d'émotion et d'enthousiasme. Tous espéraient comme moi qu'elle dirait oui. Cette attention soutenue ne manqua pas de l'attendrir, profondément, et je la vis joindre les deux mains sur son cœur qui devait battre la chamade. Aya baissa la tête instant, ne supportant plus tant d'émotion.

Lorsqu'elle la redressa, ce fut pour clamer avec force, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres :

_ J'en serai très heureuse ! »


End file.
